Our World
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: Kai never spoke to anyone except for Jasper and Monty since she lost both her parents. They are on the ground. Things are different now. Everything will change, for the better…or the worse. [Various Pairings].
1. The Ground

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Okay, so I know everyone prefers non-OC stories, and actually so do I. But I really really really SUCK at writing them, so yeah…here we go. This time it is Bellamy/OC, and don't get me wrong, I love Bellarke! But I wanted to write this. So yeah… This is basically 'The 100' with my OC in it. It will be from the beginning, and will use only bits from the show. It won't follow the storyline of 'The 100' after the first couple of chapters. Also Wells, most likely won't die in this…yet anyway.**

**NOW A POLL: (Since I'm putting Bellamy with the OC, you decide the other couples, and you must understand that I really like crackships, couples that aren't meant to be together, but could still look together. But anyway…you guys vote!)**

**a) Octavia-Lincoln, Clarke-Monty, Raven-Jasper**

**b) Clarke-Lincoln, Monty-Raven, Octavia-Jasper**

**c) Octavia-Lincoln, Monty-Raven, Clarke-Jasper**

**Just say A/B/C in the comments, and yeah…but no coupling will be done till after the first chapter. **

**Of course there will still be A LOT of flirty Bellarke moments, because well…it's Bellarke, you can't have 'The 100' without Bellarke.**

**OC: Kaira 'Kai' Winters. Orphan. Best friends with Monty and Jasper. Really shy and quiet. Doesn't talk to anyone but Jasper and Monty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 1: The Grounder~**

"They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer," Jasper said, coming up with Monty and Kai to Clarke, Finn and Wells. The other two rolled their eyes.

"We're going to Mt. Weather today," Clarke told them.

"How are the two of you going to carry all the food?" Well asked. Finn grabbed Monty and Jasper by their shoulders.

"Not two, four," Finn said. Kai's eyes widened.

"Make that five," Octavia said, coming up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellamy snapped at her. While they had their sibling argument, Kai turned to Monty and Jasper.

"Are you really going to go?" she asked quietly, so only the two of them could hear.

"We'll be fine. You'll be fine," Jasper told her. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she squeezed him back.

"Don't worry about us. Take care of yourself," Monty said, doing the same thing Jasper did. She nodded as she pulled away.

"Come on," Finn said, and the five of them set off. Kai turned and saw Bellamy staring at her. She just turned and walked away to where Harper was setting up tents.

"Is it just me, or is Bellamy Blake still staring at you?" Harper asked her. Kai turned slightly to see where Bellamy was 'not-so' obviously staring at her. She sighed, and shook her head. "Still not talking then?" Kai just gave her a smile. Harper just laughed and continued to set up the tent. She turned her head slightly to see that Bellamy was still watching her, but talking to another guy at the same time. She just rolled her eyes. Guys like Bellamy weren't worth it.

"He has a thing for brunettes…so you have a shot," Monroe said coming up behind the other two girls.

"Thank god, I'm brunette, and I'd so tap that," Harper said, smirking. Kai just rolled her eyes, and continued with the tent. "Kai isn't interested in Bellamy. But you know what they say…boy's like the chase."

"Well I'm going to see if Miller needs any help with that tent," Monroe said, winking at the girls, causing the other two to laugh. As she walked off, they were approached by a guy.

"Hey ladies, need help," said one of them, that Kai recognized as Stefan.

"No, we're fine," Harper said, and exchanged a look with Kai. They weren't happy with the guy that just joined them.

"You sure. I know roughing it must be hard for you," said Stefan.

"I think we'll manage," Harper said. "Come on Kai, I think Monroe wants our help over there." Harper took Kai's hand in hers, and was about to walk away, when Stefan grabbed Kai's wrist.

"Hey, what's your rush? You friend never said she was in a hurry to go anywhere," he said, smiling cockily at Kai, who didn't like the look of his face at all.

"That's because she's doesn't speak. Anyway, I don't need her to say anything to know she doesn't want to be around you losers," Harper said, and made to walk away with Kai again, but Stefan's grip was too hard. Kai let out a whimper as his grip tightened. "You're hurting her you jackass."

"Aww you don't mind, do you sweetheart?" Stefan said, sliding a hand down her arm. Kai was really regretting not keeping her jacket on right now. All she could do was try and get her out.

"You better let go before I call someone else," Harper threatened.

"Like who? Both her bodyguards have left, and no one else really cares. Who you gonna call? Bellamy?" taunted Stefan. Harper's eyes were on fire, and before she could answer she froze and a smirk was on her face.

"No need. I'm already here," said a cold voice from behind them. Stefan's eyes widened and he turned around swiftly. Kai never thought she'd be so relieved to see Bellamy in her life. "I believe the Harper told you to leave the lady's hand." Stefan's hand flew off hers, and Harper pulled Kai into her arms. "If I ever see you near her, or even look at her the wrong way again…I will hurt you." Stefan nodded before walking away briskly. Monroe quickly rushed over.

"Kai, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked. She took Kai's hand and saw the light bruise that was forming. "Dammit, why did Monty and Clarke leave? They're the only ones who know how to take care of these things. I'm going to kill Jasper and Monty for leaving you here helpless." Kai pulled her hand away and looked at her defiantly. "Well not helpless…oh you know what I mean." Kai just sighed. She motioned to the tents. "Fine, but when they come back, you're going to explain the bruise. Come on Harper, we'll start over there. Bellamy can take care of Kai." The girls gave Kai a wink before leaving her with Bellamy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bellamy asked, with genuine concern. Kai just nodded. "Do you talk?" She shook her head. "Can you talk?" She nodded. "Why don't you?" She shrugged and looked up at him. The distant look in her eyes told him not to press further. "Well, you know what they say. Your eyes are the window to your soul." She just smiled a little. They silently continued to put up more tents, and Kai could feel Bellamy's gaze on her, and tried to ignore it. It was nearing dark when Clarke, Finn, Monty and a limping Octavia returned. Bellamy ran towards Octavia, and Kai ran towards Monty. She engulfed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back equally as tight. When she pulled away from him, she looked around for Jasper. Monty just looked down.

"He's not here…" Monty mumbled.

"We're not alone," Finn told them. Kai felt her head spinning, and as the tears started to spill, she felt sick. She gripped onto Monty's hand tighter, and found it harder to breathe. Monty took her face in his hands.

"Hey, shh. We're going to get him back. No matter what. I won't lose him," Monty said, trying to calm her down. She just nodded and hid her face in his chest. As night fell upon the camp, Kai sat next to Monty, her head on his shoulder. They were joined by Wells, Finn and Clarke.

"We're going to go after him," Clarke told them. "Tomorrow. Wells, and I."

"I'm coming too," Monty piped up. Kai shook her head, well Clarke nodded at Kai.

"No, you should stay and try and get into contact with the Ark."

"I'm going," Kai said softly. It was so soft, that even Monty almost missed it.

"No way! I'm not going to lose you too," Monty cried.

"I'm going Monty. I'll help find him, and I'll bring him back," she said quietly to him. Monty looked unsure, but nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow morning. The three of us are going to go find Jasper, and we will bring him back," Clarke said. They were interrupted by Bellamy and Octavia coming over to them.

"We've decided to pair up the tents, to be safer," Bellamy explained. "So pair up."

"Clarke," Both Finn and Wells started. Clarke's face darkened.

"Clarke's with me, right Clarke-y?" Octavia commented, and Clarke nodded, getting up to help Octavia limp to the tent. Monty turned to Kai who just took his hand, and they both walked to a tent. As they lay next to each other, they thought about Jasper.

"Do you think Jasper's okay?" Monty asked.

"Yes. He's brave," Kai said quietly. Monty just squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Kai sighed, and let the sleep consume her.

**Okay. There you go. First chapter. It's short, but yeah. So do leave your thoughts please. Also answer the poll! If you don't I will make my own pairings and you may hate them. THANKS XD**


	2. The Dangers

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 2: The Dangers~**

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy asked Octavia as he looked at her leg.

"I don't know, the others said it looked like a giant snake," Octavia told him.

"You could have been killed."

"And she would have if Jasper hadn't pulled her out," Clarke said, coming up to them with Wells and Kai behind her.

"You guys are leaving, I'm coming too," Octavia started.

"No way, not again."

"He's right, your legs would just slow us down," Clarke said. "I'm here for you." Both Wells and Kai looked at her, along with Bellamy. "I hear you have a gun." As Bellamy showed them his gun, Kai rolled her eyes. "Perfect, follow me." Bellamy made to argue, but seeing Kai walk after her decided to go along.

"Murphy you're with me. Atom, watch my sister. Anyone touches her, they answer to me," Bellamy ordered. "Let's go."

As they walked, Kai tried to keep away from Bellamy, as she felt his gaze on her once again. They walked for a bit, before Bellamy and Clarke got into an argument again. Kai moved in between them.

"The only way the Ark's going to think I'm dead is if I'm actually dead, got it?" Clarke snapped at Bellamy.

"Brave Princess," he smirked.

"Why don't you find your own nickname? Call this a rescue party, you gotta split up. Clarke, Kai, come with me," Finn said joining their group. Clarke smirked, while Kai just followed them. Bellamy, Wells and Murphy trailed behind.

"I guess we have something in common," Bellamy told Wells.

"We have nothing in common."

"Yeah, we both came down to protect someone we love. Except it's worse for you, with Finn around you're practically invisible."

"Yeah, what about you? Everyone knows you've been eying Kai since you've come down. But I better warn you, if you mess with her, you're in for hell. Jasper and Monty may not be physically strong, but then will hurt you in ways you can't imagine, so I advise you to give up now."

"I have no clue what you're talking about…" Bellamy huffed. Well smirked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Wells said, smirking and walking ahead of Bellamy. He turned and found Kai listening to Finn and Clarke's conversation with no interest. She moved her gaze slightly and saw Bellamy watching, she quickly looked away. They stopped when Finn was able to find some blood, and they heard some groaning. They all rushed over to where the groaning was and saw Jasper.

"Jasper…" Kai whispered, but thankfully no one heard her. As they all rushed towards where Jasper was, Clarke happened to fall into a trap, but thankfully Bellamy caught her. They all waited to see if Bellamy would pull her up, and when it didn't seem like he was going to, Kai rushed forward and helped pull Clarke up, along with Wells, Finn and Murphy.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. Clarke just nodded, looking at Bellamy once before getting up.

"We need to cut him down," Clarke said. Finn nodded and ordered Murphy to help him.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke commented.

"Medicine?" Wells asked, but before anyone could say anything else, there was a low growl. Suddenly a panther was coming at them, and Kai just watched as Wells shot the panther in order to save Bellamy. She was too focused on Jasper on the way back to camp, to care about anything else. As soon as they reached camp, while everyone else cared about the food, she, Clarke, Monty, Finn, Octavia and Wells rushed Jasper to the drop ship, where Clarke proceeded to help heal his wound. Kai felt the tears pricking her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. There was hope for Jasper, and she wouldn't lose that hope.

**~ours~**

"HOLD HIM DOWN! I need to cut away the infected flesh," Clarke ordered, Monty, and Finn. Kai also helped hold him down.

"Stop! You're killing him," cried Octavia, and Kai had to stop herself from slapping the girl.

"She's trying to save his life," Finn told her.

"He's a lost cause," Bellamy said, coming up to where they were. "He's driving people crazy."

"Well I'm sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here every life matters," Clarke snapped. "If I say there is hope, there is hope."

"This isn't about hope. This is about making hard choices, and you don't have the guys to make the hard choices. I do, and if he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself," Bellamy said, before heading out of the dropship.

"Power-hungry, selfish jackass," Monty mumbled. Kai let out a small smile. "Sorry, but he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

"Clarke look, this is seaweed, it has antibacterial properties," Wells told her.

"Well then we have to go and get more," Clarke said. "Let's go, you three, don't leave his side." Monty, Octavia and Kai nodded. Clarke left with Wells and Finn.

**~ours~**

It had been hours and Clarke, Finn and Wells still weren't back. Neither was Bellamy, despite Miller and Murphy being back. Octavia who had gone to get rations and water for them, had come back in announcing that Bellamy had returned and something had crashed. Kai shared a look with Monty, and he nodded. She and Octavia went out to where Bellamy was getting ready to go and scout out what landed. Kai gave him a look.

"You're not coming," he said. She just give him an indignant look. "It's too dangerous." Kai grabbed a knife from Miller and threw it at the nearest tree that was being used from target practise. It hit the bulls eye.

"Woah, that's amazing. We could so use her," Miller said. Kai gave him a smile, causing Bellamy to growl.

"Fine, but you stay by me, at ALL times," he growled at her. Kai rolled her eyes but nodded. She, Bellamy, Miller and Jackson headed out. Every time it seemed like Kai was trailing away from Bellamy, he would pull her elbow back to him. The only time he let her go was when Miller was talking to her.

"So you and Bellamy…" Miller said, but stopped when he saw Kai's death glare. "He clearly has a thing for you."

"I won't sleep with him," she mumbled softly.

"Woah…you do talk?" Kai nodded her head. "Just not often." She nodded again. "Why won't you sleep with him?"

"I'm not 'that type' of girl. I actually care what people think about me."

"Point there," Miller said, but any further conversation was halted by Jackson and Bellamy calling out to them. They joined the other two, and saw that there was a rocket. Near it lay the body of a young woman. They rushed over, and tried to get her to wake. Kai saw some water nearby and splashed it on her face.

"Oh…where am I?" said the girl.

"Earth…" said Bellamy.

"Oh damn! I made it, and I'm not dead. Well thank heavens for that."

"Come on, we'll get you back to the camp," Bellamy said, helping her up. Miller and Jackson helped her get up, and they headed back to the camp, after collecting what else was needed from her rocket. When they got back from camp, she went straight to the dropship. It was Jasper, he was awake. She rushed to his side, past Octavia.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper croaked out. They all laughed.

"And you have an impressive scar to prove it," Clarke said.

"My saviour."

"Thank you for not dying, I don't think I could have taken that today."

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." They all burst out laughing again. Kai cleared some hair out of his eyes.

"Jas…" she whispered.

"Hey beautiful," he croaked, "miss me."

"It's like you never left," she said softly, kissing his forehead. "But you so need a shower." Jasper cringed at the thought of leaving camp, and Kai nodded. "I'll get you some water, and a cloth. We'll get you cleaned up." Jasper blushed at the thought. "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

"Wait…you guys slept together?" Octavia, Clarke, Finn and Monty cried out.

"Oh god," Jasper commented. Kai blushed bright red, and tried to make an escape but Monty pulled her back.

"What the actual fuck guys? What type of best friends do not tell their third best friend about something like this…" Monty asked.

"It was one night. We were both hopped up on moonshine, and we decided not to talk about it ever again."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We knew you would react like this."

"Well, I'm hurt," Monty said.

"Kai can always just sleep with you to make it even," Octavia said, causing Monty, Kai and Jasper to groan. "It was just a suggestion." Kai, Octavia and Clarke all left to go and get some rest.

"I never thought you and Jasper would sleep together," Clarke commented, Kai blushed.

"Who and Jasper?" said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Bellamy looked at them, Kai's gaze went to the ground. "Really…you and Jasper."

"Leave her alone Bell," Octavia said.

"Sorry, I actually came here for a reason. Since Jasper is back, he and Monty should stay together, so Kai…would you want to share my tent?" he said in one breath, shocking the three girls. Kai looked at him in shock. She then gave him a suspicious look. "Actually sleep, nothing more. I promise. I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Bell, I don't think that's…" Octavia started, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. Kai just looked at her and shook her head. She looked at Bellamy and nodded her head. He was surprised, but smiled, a true genuine smile. She took his hand, and he led to her to his tent.

"You can take the 'bed', I can sleep on the ground," Bellamy said, taking his jacket off. Kai stopped him, and pointed to him then the bed. "Are you sure?" She nodded, then took off her jacket as well. She watched him take off his shirt as well, and blushed a little. "Like what you see." She just rolled her eyes and looked away. She lay down on the bed, back to Bellamy. She sighed before letting sleep consume her. Before she knew it she was awoken to an argument outside the tent. She woke up with a start and saw Monty standing in the entrance of the tent, and a sleepy Bellamy rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell?' Bellamy said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Monty cried. Kai shook her head, and went stand up, but Bellamy stopped her.

"It's not what you think. We were literally just sleeping. You and Jasper need to share a tent, and I have space in my tent. I promise you, I would not try anything," Bellamy said, and he sounded dead serious.

"I told you! God Monty! Let them sleep man," Octavia said. Monty gave Bellamy a look.

"You should be glad Jasper doesn't know, otherwise, you would be hurting right now," Monty threatened before following Octavia out. Bellamy looked at Kai.

"Wells wasn't kidding when he said that they may not be strong but they could still hurt me," Bellamy muttered, and was surprised to hear Kai giggle. "Wow… I think that's the first sound I've ever hear you make. Will I ever hear your voice?" Kai just shrugged, then lay back down. Bellamy sighed before laying back down, and letting sleep take over. In the middle of the night Bellamy pulled Kai closer to him, and Kai let her head lay on his chest, and when they woke up, they pretended like nothing ever happened.

**Okay. There you go. First chapter. It's short, but yeah. So do leave your thoughts please. Also answer the poll! If you don't I will make my own pairings and you may hate them. THANKS XD**


	3. The Help

**A/N: Okay so I haven't really gotten any responses, most likely since it's barely even been a day, but I've kind of already decided the pairings. It may change later on, but I'm pretty sure it's going to stay this way. And the pairings are…**

**_Bellamy/OC, Octavia/Lincoln, Clarke/Jasper, Finn/Raven. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 3: The Help~**

"I need more seaweed," Clarke announced approaching Bellamy and Miller.

"Yeah…so?" Bellamy asked.

"So, I'm going to get some."

"No way, it's too dangerous. Miller can go with some of the guards."

"Bellamy, they won't know what to pick. I'll take Kai and Octavia with me too," Clarke said.

"Really Princess, that's the way you're going to convince me. By taking my sister and my tent partner as well," Bellamy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll take two of your guys as well. As long as one of them is Miller, he's the only one I genuinely don't hate," Clarke said, flashing a smile at Miller, who just laughed.

"Fine, take Murphy and Miller, and I want you back before sunset, seaweed or no seaweed," Bellamy told her.

"Yes dad," Clarke responded rolling her eyes. She went and found Octavia and Kai, and headed out towards the exit of the camp. The girls made sure they were always a couple of steps in front of the boys.

"By the way, has Bellamy confessed his undying love yet?" Clarke asked Kai.

"What?" Octavia asked, while Kai's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I told him I was bringing the two of you, and he was like 'Really Princess, that's the way you're going to convince me. By taking my sister and my tent partner as well'. Tent partner my foot. He was so going to say the girl I'm in love with," Clarke told them. Kai just looked away.

"Damn, he is in love with you," Octavia said.

"He's not. He just likes the chase," Kai said quietly. They both were surprised to hear her talking. Before Octavia said anything to defend Bellamy, there was a crunching sound.

"What was that?" Clarke asked, and their group stopped. They heard more sounds.

"Let's split up. You guys go that way, we go this way," Octavia said. "That way we cover more ground."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let the three most important girls in the camp go off by themselves. I don't really have a death wish," Miller said. The girls rolled their eyes, and Kai showed the knife. "Okay, maybe I will."

"Come on, we'll meet back here if we don't find anything," Clarke said. Miller just nodded and waited for the girls to walk off before taking Murphy and walking off as well. The girls continued walking.

"Guys, there's the lake. Let's go and get the seaweed then go back to the meeting point," Clarke said. Kai had her knife out at the ready as they approached the water. Carefully Clarke walked in and grabbed as much seaweed as she could and put it in her bag. As soon as she got it they started to head back up the small slope, when they heard rustling. Kai took out her knife, Clarke took out her machete, and Octavia had an ae. Bellamy had insisted that the three of them had a weapon they knew how to use with them at all times.

"What is that?" Octavia asked, but the other two stayed quiet. "Miller? Murphy?" Suddenly people jumped out of the trees and came towards the girls. They screamed and were attacked. They were able to fight back for some time, until they were overtaken by the strength of the Grounders. As they were being dragged off, Kai was able to drop off her bracelet charms one by one, in order to leave a trail.

Meanwhile Miller and Murphy were walking when they heard the girls' screams. They immediately stopped what they were doing and ran towards the direction of the screams. When they got there, all the saw were drag marks.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Bellamy is going to kill us. So are Jasper and Monty. Oh crap!" Miller cursed. Murphy just dragged him back to camp. When they got there, they both held their breaths before entering.

"Where are the girls?" Bellamy demanded as soon as they set foot into the camp.

"About that…" Miller started. Murphy rolled his eyes.

"They were taken, but some Grounders. Kai forced us to split up, then we heard them scream, and when we got there they were gone," Murphy explained. Soon Jasper and Monty were also with them.

"Where's Kai?" they asked.

"Gone. Grounders took the girls. For god's sake, I gave you one job, and you couldn't do that. Forget that Octavia is missing, without Clarke and Kai we're basically doomed to die. Clarke is the only one who has superior medical knowledge, and Kai is the only one who has any idea how to make sure what we eat and drink is healthy," Bellamy ranted.

"We know, we didn't mean to," Miller said.

"Just shut up. I'm getting a group ready to go find them," Bellamy ordered.

"I'm coming," Jasper said.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes. She came looking for me, I'm going to look for her," Jasper said.

"Okay, Monty, you and Raven are in charge," Bellamy told them. "Find Finn." Monty went off to get Finn. Their group, which was made up of Miller, Bellamy, Jasper, Finn, and Murphy, met up by the gate and left. When they reached the area where the girls were taken.

"They are a few drag marks, but then end close to here," Miller explained. They walked to where the marks end.

"What's this?" Finn said, picking up a charm.

"THAT'S KAI'S!" Jasper exclaimed. He grabbed it from Finn's hand and put it in his pocket.

"She must of dropped it in order to leave a trail," Finn said.

"That's my girl," Bellamy said, before stopping herself. Earning a roll of eyes from Murphy and Finn, a smirk from Miller and a death glare from Jasper. "Let's just keep moving." As they continued to walk in the way that the charm was, they found more charms, all that Jasper pocketed. Then suddenly the charms stopped, and so did they.

"There aren't anymore, and I have a feeling we're not very close," Finn said.

"There is one charm that isn't here. She has a total of five charms, and the fifth one isn't here. It's a tiny silver book," Jasper told them. "She must have that with her. She can't live without it."

"Why? What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"It's the charm, that represents her dad."

"Wait guys, there are scuff marks her. And they continue along this path," Finn said. They all followed where he was.

**~ours~**

"Let go of us, we didn't do anything!" Octavia screeched. She tried to fight off the Grounders, but it wasn't working. The Grounders tied the three girls up, and seemed to be mumbling a couple of words to each other. Suddenly an arrow hit one of them in the shoulder, and the other one went to see what was happening. After a couple of minutes another Grounder approached them. He went to Octavia first, and when she shied away, he removed his mask.

"I'm here to help," he said. They all stared at him in shock.

"You speak English?" Clarke asked.

"We do. We are not incapable. We speak English, just not the same as you Sky People do," he explained, cutting off Octavia's ties then working on Clarkes. When he finished Kai's he turned to the three of them. "You should go before the other two wake up."

"Why are you helping us?" Octavia asked.

"You have done nothing wrong. You should not be punished for the mistakes of others," he told them, "now go!"

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked.

"Lincoln."

"Well my name is Octavia, this is Kai and Clarke," Octavia said.

"We're very grateful for your help. I regret any retaliation we have done to your people," Clarke said.

"As do I. Now go!" he said. They three nodded, then made their way downwards, out of the cave. Lincoln was not far behind them. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Is that Bellamy?" Clarke asked. They all looked at each other.

"BELLAMY!" Octavia cried out.

"OCTAVIA!" Bellamy cried back. As they moved closer to the noise, Octavia attacked her brother in a hug as soon as she saw him. "Oh my god! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I've never been so glad to see Bellamy Blake," Clarke muttered. Jasper engulfed Kai in a hug.

"I was so worried. Never do that to me ever again," Jasper said.

"I'll try," she whispered back to him. Jasper handed her the charms back, and she re-attached it to her bracelet. Suddenly there was rustling behind them, Bellamy held his gun up and shot.

"NO!" Both Clarke and Octavia cried. Suddenly a knife came flying out of the trees, and hit Finn in the stomach.

"FINN!" Clarke cried.

"Get the girl back to camp. Murphy and I will deal with this," Bellamy ordered. Jasper nodded and helped Clarke with Finn.

"Bellamy no!" Octavia cried, but Miller dragged her and Kai back. When they got back to the camp they rushed to the drop ship to help Finn. Clarke started ordering everyone around, while Raven tried not to burst out crying. Suddenly the dropship door opened and in came Bellamy and Murphy with Lincoln.

"Bell no!" Octavia cried, seeing Lincoln's limp body on the ground. Kai and Clarke looked in horror.

**Okay. There you go. First chapter. It's short, but yeah. So do leave your thoughts please. Also even though I have decided, if you really want to have other couples, do tell me. I may change it. There isn't going to be much romance in it right now, anyway. THANKS XD**


	4. The Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 4: The Decisions~**

"Oh god no!" Clarke said, grabbing the knife and heading out of the medical area. Kai and Octavia went after her.

"They locked the hatch," Octavia told her, but Clarke just banged on the door asking to be let in. Miller opened the door and the three girls barged their way in.

"No…" Kai whispered when she saw Lincoln tied up, and bloody.

"What's on this?" Clarke demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"Lincoln you saved my life, but he's going to die if you don't tell me what's on this," Clarke demanded. Lincoln just kept quiet. "Please, I don't want them to hurt you. Tell me what the antidote is, and they will let you go." He didn't budge.

"I'll get him to talk," Bellamy said, cutting off some of the band in the dropship. Octavia stepped forward.

"Bell no!" she said.

"Get out of my way Octavia," he said.

"Clarke! You can't let him do this. He saved our lives, you can't. This is not who we are, you said it yourself," Octavia said.

"Finn is dying Octavia," Clarke said.

"He saved our lives!"

"This is Finn's life!" Bellamy exclaimed. "Hold those two back." Miller and the other guy grabbed Octavia and Kai and pushed them back. Bellamy looked at Clarke, who just gave him a small nod.

"I'm sorry Lincoln," Clarke said. Bellamy raised his hand up and whipped him. Kai's eyes closed, she couldn't stand it. Octavia turned way as well. Suddenly Clarke pushed Bellamy to the side.

"Please! Lincoln, they'll stop. You have to! PLEASE TELL ME!" she exclaimed. But Lincoln didn't budge. Suddenly the hatched opened, and Jasper, Monty and Raven came up.

"He's getting worse," Raven croaked.

"I'll get him to talk," Bellamy said. He took a blade.

"NO!" Octavia exclaimed, but Miller was still holding him back. Bellamy cut Lincoln's hand. Lincoln still didn't say anything.

"I'll get him to talk," Raven said, stomping forward. She took two wires, and Kai's worse fear was realized. She felt the tears down her face, and felt sick while Raven shocked Lincoln. Kai saw the poisoned dagger and took.

"ENOUGH!" Kai yelled, and the entire room went quiet. Everyone was shocked that Kai could make that kind of noise. "He saved our lives, and we're torturing him."

"He's letting Finn die!" Raven cried, her voice hoarse.

"He won't let us die. He saved our lives, and betrayed his own village. If we die, it would have been for nothing. So…," Kai said, trailing off, and before anyone could stop her, she stabbed herself with the blade.

"KAI!" They all yelled, and Monty and Jasper pushed through to get to her. She fell to the floor, the blood seeping through her shirt. Jasper took her in his arms, and while Monty held her face. Bellamy's blood went cold and he felt sick. He dropped everything and went up the grounder, and grabbed his shoulders.

"TELL US THE ANTIDOTE! NOW! PLEASE," he yelled.

"BELL STOP IT!" Octavia said.

"PLEASE! Please…please," Bellamy said, looking at Jasper and Monty holding Kai's body in their arms. "Please, she did this for you."

"The green one," Lincoln rasped out. Bellamy's eyes widened, and he rushed to find the green vile. He quickly tossed it to Clarke.

"We need to carry her down to where Finn is, so we can deal with them together. As soon as we get down there, the knife is out of her, we can't let the poison stay in for too long," Clarke ordered, her voice shaking. Everyone followed her orders.

"Miller watch him," Bellamy told him, while everyone went down the ladder. He went to where Finn and Kai were lying. He watched as Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Monty worked to get the two better. He just prayed that the antidote would work.

**~ours~**

When Kai opened her eyes, she saw that Monty and Jasper had literally made camp next to where she was resting.

"Guys," she croaked out, and immediately both boys had jolted out of their naps.

"KAI!" they both exclaimed, causing Kia to groan.

"Too loud."

"Sorry," they both said.

"Water?" she asked, and Monty brought some to her lips. She drank it, and felt amazing after feeling it fall through her throat.

"Okay, now that you have had your water-"

"we only have one thing to say to you."

"KAIRA ALISON WINTERS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"STABBING YOURSELF."

"WHAT IF HE DIDN'T GIVE THE ANTIDOTE?"

"WE WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

"GUYS!" Kai yelled. "Look I know you guys are mad, but I couldn't just let them torture him. I mean, he SAVED our lives. MY life. He only threw the knife at Finn because Bellamy shot into the trees."

"We're still mad at you," Jasper started.

"But we love you, so we forgive you," Monty said.

"I love you guys too," she said, and they hugged her carefully.

"Uh hum…" said a voice from the doorway. The three turned to see Bellamy standing there. Jasper and Monty shared a look before getting up. They stopped in front of Bellamy before leaving.

"You hurt her," Monty said.

"We will hurt you," Jasper finished. Bellamy nodded and watched them as they left. He came a sat to her side.

"So…Kaira Alison Winters, huh?" Bellamy said, and Kai just groaned. "You have a pretty strong voice by the way, though I'm a little upset that the first time I actually got to hear your voice was when you were yelling and just before you stabbed yourself."

"Well, you don't always get what you want," she said, this time not softly, but normally. Bellamy smiled a little, before his face turned serious again.

"What you did was…stupid, and reckless," he said. "What if he didn't give the antidote? You would have died along with Finn. We would have lost you."

"He didn't deserve what you did to him. He saved my life, along with Clarke's and _your _sister's. He went against his own people, for three girls he had never ever met before. How do we repay him? We torture him. He didn't mean to throw the knife, you shot at him first," Kai said. Bellamy just looked down.

"Look, I know I screwed up. Trust me Octavia has already chewed my head in. Clarke's too, she has no idea how beaten up Clarke is about letting me torture the Grounder," Bellamy said.

"Lincoln. His name is Lincoln."

"Kai…"

"Bellamy, he didn't deserve it." Bellamy sighed and took her hand in his, and was delightfully surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Remind you of someone else?" Kai said, smirking slightly.

"You make it so hard to take care of you," Bellamy said.

"Why do you even care, Bellamy?"

"Because I care about you." Kai froze for a second, and looked up at him. He was already looking at her, and she felt herself blush. Bellamy kissed her hand and stood up. "Get better soon."

And with that he walked out, leaving a thoroughly stunned Kai sitting there.

**Hope you liked it. Do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	5. The Killer

**A/N: Okay…so I've already changed my mind. Instead I'm going to do:**

**Clarke/Lincoln (because I think it would be interesting to see what happens between them)  
>OctaviaJasper (because they are just adorable together)  
>RavenFinn (because just yeah…I don't know)  
>MontyMonroe (because I think they'd be cute together)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 5: The Killer~**

"I'm going to go take care of Lincoln, do you want to come?" Kai asked Clarke softly.

"He doesn't want to see me, not after what I did," Clarke responded.

"He'll understand. I'm sure he will," Octavia said, trying to convince her. Clarke just shook her head. The girls sighed and walked up the ladder, and through the hatch. "Lincoln?" His head snapped up and his gaze softened when he saw who it was.

"You stabbed yourself…why?" he asked Kai.

"What they were doing was wrong, they shouldn't have hurt you. You didn't mean to throw the knife, and Bellamy shot you first."

"What if I hadn't given up the antidote?"

"Why does everyone keep on asking that? The reason I did it is because I _knew _ you would. It would take time, but I knew you would. I saw you watch Clarke mentally curse herself for letting this all happen when she's supposed to be our co-leader," Kai told him. At the mention of Clarke's name, his gaze hardened a little. Both the girls saw that.

"She feels bad. Beyond bad, she hasn't slept all night, and I think I heard her crying last night," Octavia told them. "She's been healing Finn all night, and this morning when I woke up, she was laying down, but she was awake and had tears in her eyes. All she said was 'I let them hurt him. He saved my life, and I let them hurt him.' It was kind of painful to watch."

"She should not feel bad. I would have done the same for someone I love," Lincoln said, softly.

"That's what I said, but she's still convinced she's the worse leader ever," Kai said, apologizing when Lincoln winced.

"For good reason," said a quiet voice from behind them. They all looked to see Clarke's head peeking out of the hatch. She pulled herself up, and passed a small tray with seaweed towards them. "You forgot this."

"No wonder it was hurting so much," Octavia muttered, causing Kai to roll her eyes.

"Oof," Lincoln said, when Kai pressed hard against one of his cuts.

"I'm sorry."

"Let me," Clarke said, taking the towel from Kai and dabbing it slowly against the cut on his lower abdomen. She refused to meet his eyes, while all he was doing was trying to see hers. Octavia and Kai exchanged a look before continuing to help Clarke. It had taken time to clean up and fix all of Lincoln's wounds, but the three of them together did. Suddenly the hatch door opened and Miller's head poked through.

"Bellamy's been looking for you three, should I tell him you're in here?" Miller asked. Clarke rolled her eyes, but turned towards Miller, once again avoiding Lincoln.

"I'll tell him," she said. As she walked away, Lincoln called out her name.

"Clarke…it's not your fault," he said softly. She just shook her head before following Miller down.

"She's stubborn," Kai said.

"Much like your other leader, Bellamy," Lincoln commented.

"They are so different, yet so alike. They are our best bets to be leaders," Octavia commented. "We call them mom and dad." Kai smirked, while Lincoln's eyebrow quirked.

"I thought you and Bellamy were together," Lincoln said, looking at Kai, who blushed deeply while Octavia burst out laughing.

"Umm…no. We're not anything, we aren't even a 'We'. It's just me and Bellamy," Kai said, quickly.

"Aww I'm hurt. And here I thought we actually had something," said the devil from behind them. "I need you two to go out and pick up some extra herbs for Clarke. Miller and I are coming with you."

"Why can't Clarke do it?" Octavia asked.

"Because she needs to take care of our sick. She can finished his wounds, come on," Bellamy said, before heading down the ladder. The girls just sighed.

"Try and talk to Clarke, make her feel less bad," Octavia asked, and Lincoln just nodded.

**~ours~**

"I'm just glad he actually let me out of the camp. After the whole Lincoln fiasco, I was scared he would never let me out of camp again," Octavia told Kai.

"Me too, I though he, Jasper, and Monty were going stage an intervention or something," Kai replied. They were out looking for some of the herbs that Monty and Clarke needed. Since the whole Lincoln ordeal, Bellamy didn't trust Kai, Octavia, or Clarke to be protected by anyone but himself. "You go left, I'll go right and we'll meet near that tree." Kai pointed a tree and Octavia nodded. Kai turned right and continued walking a little. She stopped when she saw a huge bundle laying near a tree. As she walked closer to the bundle her heart started to speed up. She turned the bundle over, and her heart stopped. She felt sick.

"Oh my god….BELLAMY! BELLAMY!" she screamed, and she could hear shouts and footsteps nearing her. She turned and saw Octavia first.

"No turn around! I don't want you to see this!" Kai ordered her. Octavia was surprised, but did as she said. Soon Bellamy was there too, and seeing Octavia he was confused. Kai just pointed to the ground behind her, and Bellamy's eyes widened. Miller came up and saw what Bellamy was seeing.

"Take Octavia back to camp, and bring Clarke back out here," Bellamy ordered. Miller nodded and guided Octavia back towards camp. Kai, who was shaking and crying, tried to take a step forward. Bellamy quickly gathered her up in his arms. "Shh, it's okay."

"Oh my god. Bellamy, it's terrible. I…I can't un-see it," she said, crying into his chest. Bellamy just tried to calm her down. Suddenly they hear footsteps and saw Clarke and Miller.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Clarke said.

"I'm so sorry Clarke…" Kai whispered out. Clarke looked confused, but followed Bellamy's gaze and felt her heart still. There, laying on the wet ground, was a dead Wells. She choked back a sob, as she fell forward.

"No…no…no. Wells! NO! WELLS!" she cried. Kai let go off Bellamy and wrapped her arms around a sobbing Clarke.

"Shh, Clarke. He's in a better place now," Kai said, trying to comfort her, but she knew she was really trying to comfort herself.

"Get Murphy and Jackson out here. I want them to bury the body. We need one more grave," Bellamy ordered Miller, who just nodded and went back to camp. "We need to get back to camp Princess." Kai just helped Clarke up, and let Clarke cling to her. Once they were at the camp, they deposited Clarke, and assigned Octavia to watch her. They then met up in the dropship.

"It was one of us," was the first this Kai said. "They weren't wounds that could done by any Grounder weapon. Lincoln has shown me some weapons, and this looks like it's done by the knives we have around camp."

"So you're saying we have a killer in the camp," Raven said. Kai nodded. "Brilliant."

"Well if we find the weapon, we can find who killed Wells. I'm sending out Miller, Finn and Jasper to look for the weapons," Bellamy said. "I'll go with them. You three hold down the fort and take care of Clarke." Raven, Monty and Kai nodded. Bellamy exited the drop ship, and Kai sighed. She went up to see Lincoln.

"You need to talk to Clarke," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. She undid his chains and slide down to the floor. Lincoln sat next to her. "She was fine when she left here. I had forgiven her and she was feeling better."

"Wells, her best friend, was murdered. By someone in camp. She's a wreck, and right now Octavia is making her rest. But we will be sending her here for you two calmly talk to her. For some reason being around you soothes her," Kai told him. He just nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"They found the weapon," Raven called through the hatch. Kai just sighed.

"I have to go, but expect Clarke soon," Kai said, and Lincoln just nodded. She went down the ladder, then found Bellamy. He showed her the weapon and she inspected it. "From the was the blood is splattered on the knife, there should be blood on the murders hands if they haven't washed it off. If they have, then there may be some on their jacket or t-shirt." Bellamy nodded and barked orders at Jasper and Miller. Kai walked out and looked around for Clarke and Octavia, when she spotted them, she walked towards them. However she accidently bumped into Murphy.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped out. But Kai was distracted, she was distracted by the blood on Murphy's jacket and the edge of his hands. She froze, but then walked straight to where Clarke and Octavia were. She dragged them to a corner of the camp.

"It was Murphy. He killed Wells, I saw the blood on his jacket and hands, and it matched the splatter on the knife…no Clarke don't. I have plan. While I am revealing Murphy as the killer, you both sneak Lincoln out," Kai told them. They both nodded and Kai walked up to Murphy, her hand on her knife. He was next to Miller, at the camp's exit. "Murphy, show me your hands."

"Excuse me," he snapped out.

"Show them to me Murphy," Kai gritted out. Miller looked between them, confused. "If you're innocent, show me your hands."

"No fucking way. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kai grabbed his hands, and pushed his sleeves up, but before she could say anything he twisted her arm and put a knife to her throat.

"MURPHY!" Miller yelled. People looked over to where they were.

"You do anything, and I will not hesitate to kill her. Well, well, well, aren't you the smart one," Murphy sneered in to her ear. She swallowed, and felt tears pricking her eyes. As they backed out of the camp, she saw Miller shouting for Bellamy and Jasper.

"What are you doing?" Kai rasped out.

"You should have kept your mouth shut. The ground is so much better without Jaha Jr."

"Murphy, we can talk about this. You killed an innocent man."

"Yeah…well now I'm going to kill and innocent woman."

"MURPHY!" They both turned and saw Bellamy standing there with his gun, looking furious as hell. Jasper was next to him, looking as mad. "Let her go Murphy, and I won't kill you."

"Aww, look-y here. Bellamy wants to save his little girlfriend. Isn't that sweet?"

"Let her go Murphy!" Bellamy bellowed.

"I don't think so. See, your girlfriend couldn't keep her mouth shut, so I'm going to shut her up forever," Murphy sneered out. He pressed the knife closer to her throat and she could feel some blood running down her neck. Their group was then joined by Clarke and Octavia as well. Sharing a look with the girls told her that Lincoln was free.

"Look here Murphy. Let's talk about this." Clarke tried to mediate the situation.

"I'm really sick of you telling us what to do," Murphy barked out. Kai took as the chance to knock Murphy with her head and Murphy pushed her to the Ground. Bellamy ran forward and punched Murphy like crazy. Clarke went behind Bellamy and pulled him away. Octavia and Jasper ran to Kai who was holding her throat.

"BELLAMY! STOP IT! Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke said pulling him away.

"Get off me. He deserves to die."

"No we can't decide that. Not down here."

"So you want me to just let him go."

"No, we banish him. We'll make the rules from now onwards. You and me." Bellamy looked to where Murphy was. He grabbed his shirt.

"If I see you anywhere near this camp, I will, and will not hesitate, kill you." He just pushed Murphy to the ground and turned to Kai. He went up to her and lifted her in his arms. He carried her back to camp, and laid her down on the make-shift bed in the drop ship. Clarke and Monty worked on helping Kai's wounds, while Bellamy left for a while. When he came back he was practically seething.

"Where is he?" he seethed. Clarke, Octavia and Kai shared a look.

"Bellamy…" Octavia started.

"Everyone…OUT!" he bellowed, causing everyone to hastily leave the drop ship, Clarke and Octavia exchanging looks with Kai as they left. "You are driving me crazy!" Kai's eyes widened, Bellamy had never yelled at her before. She quickly sat up and stood up. She was waiting to see if Bellamy would tell her to sit down, but he didn't. "Not only do you get captured by Grounders, but you stab yourself in order to save one. Then you confront Murphy without me, all while my sister and co-leader sneak out said Grounder. On top of that I want to kiss you right now. GOD! What am I going to do with you?"

"Forgive me…?" Kai said, hopefully. Bellamy just stared at her for a moment, before lunging for her. Before Kai knew what was going on Bellamy was kissing her. She knew she shouldn't have kissed back, but the feelings of his lips on hers was enough to make her melt into the kiss. But as she realized what was going on, she pushed him away. "No. No. You can't kiss me, sleep with me, then pretend nothing happened. I'm not that type of girl Bellamy. If you want me, then you have to feel for me. Like real feelings. Can you promise me that you actually like me, and won't just move on after sleeping with me?" She stared at him, and as the silence engulfed them, she felt her heart-breaking. A tear developed in her eye. "That's what I thought. Goodbye Bellamy." She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Kai…"

"Stop." She grabbed her hand away from him, and quickly walked out of the dropship. While on her way out she came across Harper and Monroe.

"Can I room with the two of you tonight?" she asked. They nodded confused, then looked behind her and saw Bellamy staring at her, and making his way towards them.

"Oh honey…what did he do?" asked Harper.

"What did who do?" Jasper said, coming up to the three girls. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Kai just ignored him.

"You were right. Boys do like the chase," Kai said. A look of realization dawned on Harper and Monroe's face.

"What are you talking about?" Monty asked, seeing the sad look on Kai's face.

"Forget about him, he's not worth it," Monroe told her.

"Even if he is Bellamy Blake," Harper said.

"What. Did. Bellamy. Do?" Both boys asked, eyes ablaze with anger.

"He didn't do anything, it's nothing really," Kai said, quickly.

"Did he hurt you?" "Did he say something?"

"Guys leave it," Kai said, but any other remarks were halted by Bellamy's arrival.

"Kai, can we please talk?" Bellamy said.

"I think you've done enough," Jasper said, standing in front of Kai. "She's sad, and that makes us sad. So I recommend you walk away, before you do something that will make us mad."

"Oh, and she's moving into our tent," Monroe said, giving Bellamy a hard gaze. "Let's go." She took Kai's hand and led her to their tent. Bellamy sighed. This was not supposed to happen.

**Do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	6. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 5: The Kidnapping~**

"You're coming with me," Clarke said, approaching Kai. Kai raised her eyebrows. "You need to get away from Bellamy, and I need to get away from camp. It's a win win situation."

"Clarke…"

"Look, I need more herbs, and you and Octavia are the only ones I actually want to talk to in this camp. Octavia is busy, so you're my best hope. Please," Clarke begged. Kai sighed, and nodded. "Thank you. Now let's go distract the guards." Kai kept her knife with her, while Clarke did the same. They approached the two guards who were by the exit, and told them that Bellamy was yelling for them. And if Bellamy was yelling for you, then you went. They were able to successfully sneak out of the camp, and hid themselves in the trees till they were a safe distance away. As they walked in silence, they savoured the peace they had.

"I'm really glad I agreed to do this," Kai said. "I feel like I can finally breathe properly."

"I know. There are so many responsibilities in the camp, and sometimes you just need a break." They walked a little longer till Clarke finally spotted the herbs that they needed. They cut some off, and put them in the small bag that Clarke had brought along. They were on their way back to camp, when suddenly Kai felt something against the back of her head.

"Clarke…" she said, before the darkness consumed her.

**~ours~**

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" Bellamy bellowed at everyone in the camp. "THERE ARE 90 FUCKING PEOPLE IN THIS CAMP, AND NOT A SINGLE ONE KNOWS WHERE CLARKE AND KAI ARE!"

Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Miller were trailing behind Bellamy trying to calm him down.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down. My co-leader and girl…Kai are missing," Bellamy said.

"Then we'll go find them. Look, Miller and Raven will hold down the fort, they _are _your deputies, while Jasper, you and I go and look for them. Okay?" Octavia told him.

"You're not coming," he said.

"Like hell I'm not. Look, I know Clarke and Kai better than you do, maybe not better than Jasper does, but better than you do, and I know someone who can help us," Octavia said.

"Fine, but you stay by me at all times. Got it?" Octavia just rolled her eyes, but nodded. They gathered their weapons and what they would need and set off for their journey. Octavia guided them to an area that was unknown to them, but well known to Octavia apparently.

"How do you know this place?" Bellamy asked. Octavia looked at him wearily before answering.

"I've come here before, with Clarke and Kai," Octavia answered honestly.

"You…WHAT?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"I know you're mad. But it's always safe, we have knives with us, and we're always in good company," Octavia said, unconsciously exaggerating the last part.

"Company…?" Jasper asked, but before Octavia could answer, someone jumped out of a tree. Octavia let out a small squeal, while the rest of them held up their guns.

"Don't shoot!" Octavia exclaimed. "God Lincoln, what the hell? Why must you do that?"

"Sorry, force of habit," he grunted out, but they could see the corner of his lips turning upwards.

"Haha, laugh all you want," Octavia said, rolling her eyes. Bellamy cleared his throat, not in the mood for the cosy catch up that was happening. "Oh yeah. Okay, Bell don't be mad, but…Clarke, Kai and I have been coming out here to visit Lincoln."

"WHAT?"

"Just hear me out okay? Look, he's a nice guy. He got banished from his village for helping us out, so we've been bringing him a couple of supplies. He saved us, then got banished, he really didn't deserve that, especially since he has been tortured. This is our little spot where he's been explaining different things to the three of us," Octavia explained.

"And why did you bring us here?" Jasper asked.

"If anyone can help us find Clarke and Kai, it's him." Lincoln's face adorned a look of confusion.

"Clarke and Kai are missing?" Lincoln asked. Octavia nodded.

"They went out to collect herbs, and they haven't come back for some time. We're worried that some Grounders may have taken them," Octavia told him. Worry and annoyance crossed his face.

"You should have come to me sooner," he said. "I have some idea of who took them."

**~ours~**

"What do you want with us?" Clarke asked. But she was just backhanded.

"Pay respect, we haven't killed you yet," growled one of them. The group of Grounders moved out of the way and a tall woman stood in the middle.

"You are the healer of the Sky People, no?" she asked. Clarke could do nothing but nod. "The vessel you people sent down burnt a village. Thankfully people survived, unfortunately one of them has several injuries. You better save her, otherwise you can say goodbye to your friend." Clarke turned and saw Kai with a knife to her throat.

"I'll do it, but I need her. She knows the medicine and herbs better than I do," Clarke croaked out. The woman looked at her once before saying some, and before she knew it, Kai had been pushed the ground next to her. They untied Kai and pulled them both into a room where there was a young girl lying down unconscious.

"You fix her, or you will be dead," threatened the other woman before heading out. Two other Grounders stayed in the room while Clarke and Kai began to work.

**~ours~**

"So how do you know about these people?" Bellamy asked.

"Because they used to be my people…but as soon as I turned on them to save Octavia, Kai and Clarke," Lincoln said, and Octavia squeezed his hand. Bellamy caught this and glared at the two. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake Bell, I'm with Jasper, and Lincoln has a thing for Clarke," Octavia said, winking at Lincoln who just looked away.

"You and Clarke?" Bellamy asked, incredulously.

"You and Kai?" Lincoln shot back.

"Not anymore…" Bellamy sighed.

"Why? I was under the impression, she reciprocated your feelings," Lincoln said.

"Oh she does, but you see Bellamy over here doesn't have the best track record with girls," Octavia said, while Bellamy glared at her.

"Ahh, you are much like Fredrik, one of the males in my village. He wasn't very faithful to women. It got him a lot of hatred from them."

"I can be faithful, and I want to be faithful," Bellamy defended himself. "I just hesitated for a moment and she took it the wrong way."

"You better be faithful if you want any chance with my girl," Jasper said.

"Hey I thought I was your girl," Octavia huffed.

"Please don't say that in front of me," Bellamy gagged.

"You are, but she's _my _girl. She's the most important person in my life, next to Monty of course," Jasper argued.

"What about me?" Octavia demanded.

"You are too, they are just my closest friends, like my family," Jasper defended.

"Stop." They all turned to Lincoln. "We are near the entrance, you must leave yoru disagreement till later if we do not want to be attacked." They all nodded and slowly inched closer to the out skirts of the village.

Meanwhile inside the village the women from before re-entered the room that Clarke and Kai were working in.

"How is she?" she asked. But the looks on Clarke's and Kai's face weren't good.

"I'm sorry…but you waited too long. If I was here sooner maybe, it's too late. I tried everything I could," Clarke muttered quickly. Rage quickly took over the women.

"You did not try hard enough! Take her, and lock her up. Kill the other one," she ordered.

"NO! PLEASE! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!" Clarke cried out, as they separated both of them. They were taken to two different places, being hit and beaten every time they fought back. Kai was taken to a cell type of room and kept there with a guard. She tried to look for a way out, and walked around the cell when she heard footsteps. Suddenly the Grounder outside her cell was lying on the ground dead, while Clarke stood there covered in blood.

"Come on, let's go!" Clarke rushed Kai out. Kai was worried about the blood and bruises that covered Clarke's body, but continued to rush out. They were able to get out of the camp without anyone seeing them. As soon as they reached the outskirts of the camp, they ran for it. They ran for as far as they could before losing their breath.

"Let's stop for a second," Kai breathed out. Clarke nodded. "Are you okay?" Clarke just stilled before shaking her head.

"I killed two of them. In cold blood, dead, two of them," Clarke said, tears developing in her eyes. Kai wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Shh, it's not your fault. You were put in a bad situation and you did what you could to get out of it," Kai said to her, trying to comfort her. Both of them were covered in blood and bruises, but Clarke was worse than her. She heard footsteps and rustling and they both stilled. But as they turned around they couldn't explain how much relief washed over them.

"JASPER!" "KAI!" "LINCOLN!" "CLARKE!"

It was like a hug reunion as both the girls were crushed in hugs. Kai broke down in Jasper's arms, while Clarke did the same in Lincoln's.

"How did you get away?" Lincoln asked. Clarke froze and pulled away from Lincoln, stepping back a little. Kai looked at her with sympathy.

"She…she had to…" Kai said.

"I killed the two Grounders that tortured us," Clarke whispered out, though it felt like she was yelling. They all looked at her in shock, and with pity. Octavia gathered Clarke up in her arms.

"It's okay, you did what you had to," Octavia said, trying to soothe the girl down. Clarke looked like she was going to have a break down. "Let's get you back to camp. You need to get cleaned up, then you can rest." Octavia gave Lincoln a look, and he swept Clarke up in one swift movement. Kai leaned on Jasper, as the group made their way back towards camp. Before that though, they stopped at the lake in order to wash up a little. It felt good, and both Octavia and Kai helped Clarke with her wounds, as she was much more bruised than Kai was. As they made their way back to camp, the three girls and Lincoln headed straight for the dropship, while Bellamy and Jasper went to get food for the girls. Monty was already in the dropship, and a look of horror dawned his face when he saw the bruises on the two women.

"Oh my god," he said and rushed to get the medical supplies out. He worked on Kai's bruises, while both Lincoln and Octavia worked on Clarke's. Bellamy and Jasper returned with food for everyone. They were all silent, but honestly no one knew what to say.

"I really need to rest," Kai said. Monty was going to say something, but Jasper stopped him and gave Bellamy a look.

"I'm taking you to _our _tent," Bellamy said. Kai went to argue, but Bellamy just lifted her up in his arms and she was too tired to argue. Jasper and Monty left the dropship as well.

"I'm going to go and make sure that Jasper and Monty leave those two alone," Octavia said, giving the pair a look before leaving the dropship too. Lincoln sighed, and looked at Clarke who still looked distraught.

"Stop. It was not your fault. You performed the same as anyone in your situation would do. You must not feel guilt or pain for your actions," Lincoln told her.

"They were your village members. You should be mad, you should hate me. I killed them," Clarke tried to argue, but Lincoln took her face in his hands.

"No, I am not angry. I do not hate you. You did what you had to do. I would have done the same in your position. They are my people, but they banished me. I do not regret my actions in saving your life, and neither should you. What is important is that you and Kai are safe, and in the comfort of your own camp," Lincoln told her softly. She sighed and leaned into his hands. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You must rest. It will be healthy for you."

"Hmm…" Clarke said, and Lincoln could feel her already slowly giving into sleep. Once again he lifted her up and brought her to her tent. As he left her he was faced by Miller, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Finn and Octavia.

"Stay here tonight. You can't go back out there, especially with your fellow villagers angry," Octavia said. Lincoln made to argue, but the others stopped him too.

"She's right. You must stay here tonight. It's not safe for you, and it's late. Bellamy may argue, but who cares. Our co-leader wants you, and the two deputy leaders feel like you should stay," Miller told him.

"Who are the deputies?" Lincoln asked.

"Myself and Raven," Miller told him. Raven nodded in affirmation. Lincoln sighed but nodded.

"Good, I've already gotten some blankets and everything set up in the drop ship," Octavia said, as she and Jasper led Lincoln back to the dropship.

**~ours~**

Bellamy lay Kai down on the 'bed' carefully.

"I'm only staying her tonight, because I'm tired," she said softly. Bellamy laughed a little.

"No you're not. This is _our _tent. You will be staying her permanently."

"Bellamy…"

"No. You're going to listen to me. You never let me speak that day. You just assumed I didn't like you enough because I hesitated. I hesitated because I have never felt this strongly about a girl before. You're different, I don't just want to sleep with you. I _want you_. Not anyone else. You, and I know you want me to," Bellamy told her. Kai just sat up, and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it. She lay back down, and he got on top of her. As she tore his shirt off him, and ran her hand up and down his chest, he pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Kai just pulled him back in for a kiss, and he made quick work of removing her top and bra, while she shimmied out of her pants. They made love in to the night, and Kai knew that she would not be moving out of _their _tent anytime soon.

**There you go. So I'm not that great at writing 'mature' scenes, so that's the most you're going to get. Hope you liked it. Do leave your thoughts :)**


	7. The Trip

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be pretty long, so I'm just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 7: The Trip~**

"I cannot believe Lincoln agreed to this," Clarke told the girls. They were standing at the gate, waiting for the guys to leave.

"Forget Lincoln, I can't believe Bellamy agreed to go on this trip with just Lincoln, Miller and Jackson," Kai told her.

"True. I really hope they all don't kill each other," Octavia said, the girls nodded in agreement. They all turned and saw the guys approaching them. Kai found herself in Bellamy's arms.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"This could help us get through the winter," he said.

"I know, I just…worry." Kai sighed and pulled away. "Come back to me, okay?" Bellamy captured her lips in his, then pulled away.

"Always," Bellamy said. _(WHAT UP HARRY POTTER REFERENCE! YEAH MAN!)_

"We should go," said Lincoln in a low voice. Clarke stood next to him. Kai quickly gave Miller and Lincoln hugs, while Clarke did the same with Bellamy and Miller.

"You all better come back in one piece, or else this camp will have a new co-leader and deputy co-leader," Clarke threatened the guys.

"Oh and we'll have new boyfriends," Kai said, flashing a smile at Bellamy, and winked at Lincoln, while being elbowed by Clarke. "Stay safe, and good luck." The girls stood there till the boys disappeared from their view.

**~ours~**

It was nearing sunset, and Bellamy, Lincoln and the rest still weren't back. Octavia, Kai and Clarke were all worried, but kept themselves busy. Clarke was in the dropship, while Octavia was cooking. Kai was training with Finn and Mark when she heard the murmurs.

_"__Do you really think he loves her? I mean it's Bellamy."  
>"She's probably just really good it bed."<br>"Bellamy is just using her for sex. I mean, there is no way someone like __her__ can really be with someone like Bellamy."_

Kai was momentarily distracted, and ended up on the ground.

"Oh god! Kai are you okay?" Finn said, rushing to her side. He checked her for any wounds.

"I'm fine," she said, giving Finn a small smile. But he saw the tears pricking in her eyes.

"No you're not. You were distracted. What's going on?" he asked. The girls that were gossiping behind them giggled and became louder.

_"__Now Finn wants her. God."  
>"Can't she keep it in her pants for an hour. Whore."<br>"What does Bellamy even see in her?"_

More tears sprung into Kai's eyes and she looked away.

"At least guys want her." Finn bit out at the girls.

"No one wants trash like you," Mark finished. The girls looked offended and walked off.

"Thanks guys," Kai said, accepting Finn's arm for help. She walked back towards the dropship, and when she got there she was surprised to see what was happening. Some guy had Clarke pinned against the wall. Kai quickly went forward and pulled him off her, and then punched him in the face.

"FINN! JASPER! MONTY!" she called, and as the three guys came running towards them, she pushed the guy to them. "He attacked Clarke. Get Octavia, and tell Raven to deal with him." The guys just dragged him out, while Jasper went to get Octavia. Kai went over to where Clarke was trying to examine her own wound. "Why didn't you scream for help?"

"He was choking me," Clarke rasped out. Suddenly Octavia came rushing in, and went to Clarke, who flinched. Both girls stared at her in horror.

"What did he do?" Octavia gritted out, but before she could say anything, the tears started to pour out. Both girls immediately took her into their arms. "Call the rest. I don't want her to repeat it more than once." Kai nodded and went to find everyone. She saw them all standing outside, Mark holding the guy who attacked Clarke by his shirt.

"Half rations for a week, and you're on latrine duty for…" Raven hesitated.

"A month," Kai said, with no hesitation at all. Raven looked at her, but recognised the hatred in her eyes and nodded.

"Take him away, I don't to see him," Raven told Mark. Mark obliged gladly.

"Council meeting in the dropship. Now," Kai stated, and everyone understood that something had happened. The camp's council was an unsaid group. The camp had two clear leaders in the form of Bellamy and Clarke, and deputies in the form of Raven and Miller. But the camp's council just happened to end up being Finn, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Kai, Monty, Raven, Jasper and even Lincoln. They group assembled in the dropship, where Clarke was now calm.

"What the hell happened?" Raven asked, sitting down next to Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath.

"He came in, he had injured his wrist. I check it over, and his arm started wandering so I stopped him. He pushed himself onto me, but I tried to push him off. His started to…feel me up, and grope me. I felt sick, so I punched him. But before I could get away, he had me up against the wall and was choking me," Clarke explained, tears coming out once more. Octavia once again was calming her down. Everyone else had rage in their eyes.

"That piece of shit," Monty cursed and everyone looked at him. "What? He deserves way more than Raven gave him." Everyone cracked a smile.

"I gave him half rations for a week, and a month of latrine duty," Raven told Clarke.

"Don't tell Bellamy…or Lincoln, especially not Lincoln," Clarke told them.

"We have to," Kai told her. "If Bellamy finds out from someone other than one of us, he'll be beyond furious. And you know Lincoln. If someone even looks at you the wrong way, he'll be mad."

"Anyway, Bellamy knows when something is wrong. He is co-leader, he has the right to know," Monty explained.

"Fine, but I want Kai to tell Bellamy, and I'll tell Lincoln," she sighed. Kai nodded, the words of the girls flashing in her mind. Finn understood what was going through her head, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to tell him about that. He'll want to know," he said, seriously.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…"

"It will, because I know you. You will start to act distant, and close back up. When Bellamy notices that, and he will, he will be angry, hurt and upset. And we both know you don't want to lose what you have with Bellamy," Finn said, and Kai knew he was right.

"What the hell happened with you?" Jasper and Monty asked Kai. Kai looked down, as Finn explained the words of the girls from earlier.

"Okay. That's it. This camp needs an attitude adjustment, and I am making that announcement," Raven said. She stood up and headed out, and stood on a log, making her taller than the rest. "LISTEN UP!" Everyone in the camp stopped and looked at her.

"This camp need a serious attitude adjustment. I am sick and tired of hearing the complaints of people acting out or behaving weirdly. There are less than 100 of us left, and if we keep acting up, our numbers will decrease by each day. I don't care if you have issues with one another, we need to survive and we will not be able to do that if we still have issues. But hear this, if you act out, or disturb any peace, you will be punished, depending on the severity of your actions. We have to live with each other, and each person in this camp counts, so if you can't live with us, leave. But know this. If you leave, you will not be welcome back, if you leave, it is your choice to try your luck out there by yourself. Hudson Kent has been punished for his misdeed, so if you don't want to have a month's worth of latrine duty and half rations for a week, you better get your act together, because if Bellamy hears about anything that happened today, trust me, he won't be as lenient as I am." Everyone looked at her, till she walked back into the dropship.

"I think I may have re-consider making you my deputy. One day you may just have to replace me," Clarke joked. Everyone smiled, seeing Clarke back to normal was a good feeling. They all then returned back to their jobs, and as night fell, they all reconfigured.

"They're still not back, and it's pretty late," Clarke said worried.

"I'm sure they're on their way back. It's Bellamy, Miller and Lincoln, nothing can happen to them," Monty said, trying to reassure them.

"You know what we need. A fun night. After today's events, we're going to have fun," Raven said. "Let's all go back to our cabin and have fun. Call Mark, Harper, Monroe, and Jason too. Monty bring some moonshine." They all dispersed then met back up in Raven's cabin, that she shared with Finn, Kai, Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia. Lincoln decided to stay in the dropship, and many members of the camp still weren't used to him, and didn't fully trust him. Once they were all comfortable, and had at least a couple of swings of moonshine, Raven decided to play a game.

"Spin the bottle is a must guys!"

"God Raven," Kai groaned.

"Come on, your boyfriend isn't here. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Anyway, what is done in the cabin, stays in the cabin," Raven told her. Kai sighed and agreed. Raven went first and it landed on Clarke, who blushed but gave Raven a peck on the lips.

"You guys are cute together," Mark told them, causing everyone to laugh. "Careful Finny, Raven may ditch you for Clarke." Finn just rolled his eyes.

"I choose Octavia," Raven said. Octavia spun the bottle and it landed on Kai, who rolled her eyes and kissed Octavia with a passion. She then pulled away and winked.

"Damn…I think we broke them," Octavia said, looking around the circle. Kai burst out laughing. "And I choose Kai." Kai rolled her eyes and in landed on Finn. After exchanging a look with Raven, they both went forward and pressed their lips against each other's. When they pulled away, it was quiet, but before anyone could say anything, someone had come in and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone shuffled out and took their place around the camp fire. They were eating dinner, when they heard the whispers again.

_"__She kissed him. Did you see that?"  
>"She's such a whore, and I honestly don't know what Bellamy sees in her."<br>"It's ridiculous that she thinks Bellamy will stay with her." _

"Okay that's it!" Raven exclaimed. She stood up on her log, and before anyone could say anything yelled.

"You three! Yes you!" she said, pointing to three girls who had been whispering. "Half rations for a week for each of you. Did you not listen to my fucking speech before? You treat people right, or we will punish you."

The girls, who looked scared, just nodded and scurried off.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kai told her. "I could have handled it."

"It's not just for you. It's for all the girls," Raven told her. Kai smiled and bumped her shoulder against Raven's. But during dinner she didn't feel up to it at all. Octavia seemed to notice this and decided to do something.

"Okay, we're having a girl's night in Monroe and Harper's cabin. We all really need this to distract us from the events of the day," Octavia announced.

"What about Monty, Miller, Mark and I?" Jasper asked.

"Move in our cabin. It's only fair," Octavia said. The boys were annoyed by agreed because they knew the girls needed it. "Make sure no one enters the cabin to disturb us, or else you guys will be in trouble." They guys nodded, and allowed the girls to leave the cleaning up to them. They all went to Monroe and Harper's cabin and sat down on the 'beds'. Raven and Clarke sat on the same bed, while Kai and Octavia, and Monroe and Harper did the same for the other two beds. There were a totally of 15 cabins. Around 6 people in each. The two biggest cabins went to The council members, plus Mark, Harper and Monroe. The first cabin was shared between Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Kai, Bellamy and Finn. Raven and Finn shared a bed, while Bellamy and Kai, and Octavia and Clarke did the same. The second cabin housed Miller, Monty, Jasper, Mark, Monroe and Harper. Monty and Jasper shared a bed, while Miller and Mark, and Monroe and Harper did the same. The girls sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence.

"Why do you let the comments get to you? You know Bell really does like you," Octavia asked Kai. Kai sighed.

"I know. I really like him too. I feel like I like him, much more than he likes me. What if this is a temporary thing, and gets over me?" she said, her voice shaky.

"Hey. Bellamy isn't like that. What he's done for you, he's never done for anyone else. There is only a handful of girls in camp he actually deeply cares about, and they are all sitting in this cabin right now," Octavia told her. Kai nodded and hugged Octavia.

"God, let's just stop talking about this. Let's talk about something else," Harper said. "Like Monroe's crush on Monty." Kai's head whipped towards Monroe.

"No fucking way. You like Monty?" Monroe just glared at Harper, and blushed. Monroe was _blushing_.

"Maybe…" Kai squealed.

"I have great info for you then. He likes you too!" she told her. Monroe's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know?" Kai rolled her eyes.

"Please, Jasper and Monty are basically my brothers. I know everything about them. He's liked you since we landed on this god forsaken planet. He's just so very shy," Kai told her. Monroe's smiled widened. All the girls laughed, causing Monroe to blush again. They continued gossiping for a couple of hours, before they finally fell asleep. Meanwhile outside there was an uproar of cheers as Bellamy, Lincoln, Miller and Jackson re-entered the camp. They were greeted by Mark, Monty, Jasper and Finn, and the guys helped them get food and relax. Bellamy looked at his cabin in confusion.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, and Lincoln also turned to the cabin in confusion.

"They are having a girls night in our cabin," Monty told him, he made to get up, but Mark pushed him back down.

"There's no point. It's been a long day, and all they want is to be by themselves. I already checked, and they are all asleep," Finn told them.

"What's new?" Miller asked.

"Hudson Kent is on half rations for a week and latrine duty for a month. Sandra, Regina and Sophia are on half rations for a week," Jasper told them.

"Why?" Bellamy asked. They boys all shared a look, and Bellamy groaned in frustration. "Will someone tell us what the fuck is going on!?"

"Sorry man. No can do. We've been given strict permission by the girls not to say a word to the two of you, Miller we can tell," Jasper told them. Bellamy groaned once more.

"Sorry, but if you saw Raven today, then you wouldn't go against her too," Mark told her. "Clarke made a good choice in making her deputy. Her speech today was amazing."

"What speech?" Bellamy asked. The guys recounted the speech, leaving out a few parts.

"Let's hope she doesn't replace Clarke," Miller commented.

"That's exactly what Clarke said," Mark chuckled.

"Are you really not going to inform us about the happenings today?" Lincoln asked, and when the boys nodded he sighed and trudged towards the dropship. Bellamy sighed, looked longingly towards where the girls were sleeping and went back to his cabin. He was looking forward to seeing Kai's face the entire day.

**So finally we are done with the 7****th**** chapter. I also just realized that I numbered the last chapter wrong at the beginning. It should say 'Chapter 6', so I do apologize for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we saw more of the friendship between everyone at camp :)**


	8. The Confession

**A/N: This has nothing to do with the story, but I finally watched the mid-season finale, and I just want to say that Murphy is seriously my new favorite character. I'm not sure why, but yeah. I actually burst out laughing when he called Raven a 'sick bitch', I mean I kind of agreed with him, despite understanding why Raven did that. Anyway, back to the story, there are like 4/5 chapters left of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 8: The Confession~**

"Good morning," Octavia called out to the two girls as they stepped out of the cabin.

"Morning Tav," Kai called out.

"I think that's one of the best nights I've had down here," Clarke told the other two, who nodded in agreement. Before anything else could be said, Raven approached the three girls.

"Council meeting. Now. They're back. And pissed," Raven told them, and the three girls shared a look. They made their way towards the dropship and as soon as they entered they could feel the tension in the air. Finn, Jasper, and Monty stared at the girls as if to say it was their turns to speak.

"Would you three like to explain what the fuck happened yesterday and why no one was allowed to tell Lincoln and I?" Bellamy growled out, and they knew that he was mad.

"Bell, before you do or say anything,, you have to understand. Don't be mad at the boys, they just did what we told them to do," Octavia said.

"A lot happened yesterday Bellamy, and you need to act calmly about this. Both of you, what happened of serious, but he has already been punished so don't do anything rash," Kai explained.

"What. Happened." Bellamy snarled out.

"Hudson Kent. He came in with an injury and came on to Clarke. I came in and found him choking her. I then punched him and he's been punished with 1 month latrine duty and half rations for a week," Kai explained. The rage in both Bellamy and Lincoln's eyes was scary.

"He…WHAT?" Bellamy roared.

"Bellamy…calm down," Kai tried to say, but as he stepped forward towards Clarke, she jumped back. This calmed him down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Clarke nodded, but look down. When she looked up again, all she saw was the pain and hatred in Lincoln's eyes. Octavia understood, and sighed.

"Clarke why don't you check Lincoln over for injuries while we discuss the second issues with Bellamy outside," Octavia said. They all nodded and left the other two to their own devices. Lincoln sighed.

"It's not your fault. You weren't here, you couldn't have prevented," Clarke said, before he could say anything else.

"That is precisely why it is my fault. I was not here to protect you, and keep you safe. I am absent for a single day, and you are attacked by another," Lincoln said. Clarke moved forward towards him and took his hand in hers, and cupped his face with her free hand.

"I'm okay. See, I'm fine. You're here now, and you can protect me from other dangers. I won't be protected at all times, it's impossible, but trust me when I say I'm okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." Lincoln looked in her eyes, and leaned in. When his lips touched hers, Clarke pushed forward. They didn't know how long they had been like this, but they broke apart as the dropship door opened.

"Oh…sorry to interrupt," Jasper mumbled. "But things aren't exactly going well outside with Bellamy and Hudson." Clarke's eyes widened and she ran outside. She found Bellamy punching the daylight's out of Hudson, Kai and Octavia trying to stop him and pull him away. Lincoln pushed forward and pulled Bellamy away.

"Stop it," he told Bellamy.

"How can you be okay with what he did to her?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"I am not. I will never be okay, but it is not what she wants." Clarke managed a small smile. Lincoln turned on to Hudson who was already terrified.

"If you even look at her, or any other lady I care about, again, I will not only let him kill you, I will join him in killing you," Lincoln threatened, and Hudson nodded. Miller and Mark dragged him to the dropship where Octavia went to do his clean-up. Everyone else in the camp had slowly dispersed. Clarke turned to where Kai was checking Bellamy's fist for cuts.

"Come, we'll go clean him up in the cabin," she told them. Kai nodded, and took Bellamy's hand in hers. They went to the cabin and started to take care of Bellamy's hands. "Did the assault happen before or after you told him?" Kai gave Clarke a look. Well Clarke had her answer.

"Assault is when the asshole doesn't deserve it, this asshole deserved it," Bellamy told them, and both girls scoffed. "And no, she did not tell me."

"It's really not important. It's nothing compared to what happened to Clarke," Kai said, trying to change the subject. Clarke gave her an _are-you-serious look _and turned to Bellamy.

"Some girls called a whore, and said that you were just sleeping with her because she's good in bed. They also said that you were too good for her, and that she was a waste of time," Clarke told him. Bellamy's face contorted from confusion, to anger, to sadness, to outrage.

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

"Wait…when did they say that last one?" Kai asked Clarke.

"When they were walking away, I almost slapped them," Clarke said, non-chalantly. Kai rolled her eyes, and went back to working on Bellamy's fist, not looking at him in the eye. "And this is my cue to leave. If it doesn't work out as well as mine and Lincoln's did then shout for me." Kai just sighed as Clarke left.

"Look at me. Kai…look at me," Bellamy said, softly. She refused to look at him, but his hand cupped her face. "Don't you dare believe anything those girls said. It's all untrue. You want to know why?"

"Don't…" she croaked out, she knew what was coming, and she didn't want him to say it because of this.

"I love you Kai. I love you so damn much," Bellamy said, pulling her to him making her look straight into her eyes.

"No. You can't," she said, her voice almost breaking. "Not because of this. I can't…I won't let you force yourself to say it."

"Stop it. Shut up. I'm not forcing myself to say it. I love you, more than any other girl. You are one of the most important people in my life, and I would not be able to be here without you," Bellamy said.

"I love you too," Kai sighed, and Bellamy captured her lips in his own. Kai kissed back with equal amount of passion. They broke apart as someone entered the cabin.

"Well at least your reunion is going well," Clarke said, smiling. Lincoln and Octavia behind them. Before anything else could be said, Miller rushed into the dropship.

"Murphy's back, he claims he was running from Grounders," he told them, and they all rushed towards the dropship where Murphy had been set against the wall. He was beaten, bruised and covered in blood. Bellamy went forward with his gun, but Lincoln and Miller held him back.

"No. We need to question him and find out what he knows, let him recover," Clarke told him.

"Clarke, think about Wells," he said. Pain ran through Clarke's eyes, but she covered it up quickly.

"I am. But we need to find out what he knows, and what he's done. Then we'll kick him out," Clarke said.

"And if he comes back?" Bellamy asked.

"Then we kill him," she bit out, looking at Murphy then back at Bellamy. Bellamy exited the dropship, and just left Connor, Dylan, Kai, Lincoln, and Clarke with Murphy. Raven entered the dropship and went on to talk about the radio when suddenly she gasped.

"Your eyes…Clarke…they're bleeding," Raven gasped, and went for Clarke but Lincoln stopped her.

"No. Don't touch her. Everyone and anyone who has had contact with Murphy needs to be here right now. Everyone else get out, call Bellamy but tell him to stay back from Clarke," Lincoln ordered, and everyone obliged as he seemed to know something they didn't. Kai went out and called Bellamy in, while Raven got everyone who had been in contact in the dropship. When this was done, Lincoln ordered everyone who had no symptoms to wash their hands with alcohol then stay down here. Everyone who had symptoms were sent to the second level of the dropship.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asked. "Did he do something?" Bellamy made towards Murphy, but Clarke stopped him, but looking at him. "What the hell is this?"

"It's biological warfare, you were waiting for Grounder retaliation, here you go. Murphy's the weapon." He stared in horror, then turned to Lincoln.

"What do we do?" Bellamy asked.

"Everyone, and anyone who has contact with Murphy or Clarke in the last 15 minutes has to be here. The ones with symptoms and who are sick will be on the top level away from anyone who was in contact but doesn't have the symptoms. I can find herbs that will help them feel better, but there's bad news," he explained.

"What?" both Bellamy and Clarke asked.

"With this sickness…you either live, or you die," he told them gravely, his eyes looking at a sick Clarke with deep concern. Bellamy and Clarke visibly paled.

**~ours~**

"More and more people are getting sick. The only ones left as Raven, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, you and me," Kai told Lincoln.

"That and the Grounders are coming," Lincoln said. "What must we do?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to worry Clarke or Bellamy," Kai muttered, and Lincoln nodded in approval, they were approached by Raven and Jasper.

"We have an idea," Jasper said.

"I think I may be able to delay the Grounder's invasion," Raven told them. "What if we blow up the bridge? That way they will have to find another way to get to camp, and that will give us more time to plan retaliation."

"That's a good idea, but we need to ask Mom and Dad," Kai said. Lincoln nodded, and they went in. Kai found Bellamy and Clarke resting next to each other. "Hey, guys?" She quietly helped them sit up.

"You shouldn't be in here," Bellamy told her softly.

"Lincoln examined me. Raven, Jasper, Finn, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia and I are immune. We are the only ones who aren't sick."

"You should still be careful," Clarke croaked out, leaning into Lincoln slightly.

"The reason we're here, is because Raven has an idea to delay the Grounders," Kai started off, and Bellamy nodded for her to continue. "Well, she thinks she can blow up the bridge. If she does, the Grounders will have to find another way to get to camp, and it will give us more time. People are already recovering. Murphy is feeling better." Kai sent a quick look to where Murphy was.

"Is she sure it'll work?" Clarke asked, and Kai nodded. "Do it. Be safe, and careful, and try not to hurt anyone, but do it." Kai nodded and left to find Raven.

"Do it," Kai told her and Raven got to work. Lincoln and Kai watched as Raven, Finn, Jasper and Monty left camp. Kai sighed.

"I really hope it works," Kai said, turning back to the dropship, where they saw Bellamy and Clarke walking out. Kai rushed over to support Bellamy. "You guys should be resting."

"We wanted to see if it works," Bellamy commented. As they waited, they became more nervous. Just as they turned towards the dropship, there was a sudden bang. They watched a cloud of smoke went up into the sky.

"They did it," Bellamy said.

"I became death, destroyer of worlds," Clarke said. She turned to look at them. "It's Oppenheimer, the man who-"

"I know who Oppenheimer is," Bellamy finished, causing Kai to laugh. "We need to move from here…don't we?"

"It would be best. There is a village in the east that will be more welcoming than my village," Lincoln told them.

"Once everyone has recovered, we will prepare to leave," Clarke said. They all looked at each other, it was time for them to leave their home.

**Woo hoo. Another chapter done! So we have I think 4 more chapters of this story left. It will go into the beginning of season two, but not much. I am starting another story of course. **


	9. The Battles

**A/N: This chapter is going to be pretty short. But hopefully the next one is longer. Also, this is where we start to get into Season 2, so…YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 9: The Battles~**

"EVERYONE INSIDE THE GATES!" yelled Bellamy. As they retreated in, Lincoln carried Octavia in, and set her against a log.

"What do we do?" Bellamy asked Lincoln and Clarke.

"I don't know, we need a council meeting," Clarke said. They told their guards to stay at the edge and protect their camp, while there was a council meeting in the dropship. "We need a plan."

"We don't have enough mines," Raven said. They all looked nervous, worried, and upset.

"Wait, I don't want a bomb…I want to blast off," Clarke said. Raven and Monty stared at her, till they understood what she meant.

"We can do that," Raven said.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"We set off, like a rocket. It will wipe out the Grounders in one go, and everyone else will be in the dropship," Raven told him.

"BELLAMY! WE NEED MORE PEOPLE!" called Mark from outside.

"Looking to you Princess," he told Clarke, before directed Miller and Finn out of the dropship. He then turned to Kai and Octavia.

"You two are out of here," he said.

"WHAT?" "LIKE HELL!"

"Yes. You are. Octavia, you can't even walk, and you, I will not lose you," he told them. "Lincoln can take you to that village he was talking about."

"Bellamy, I agree that Octavia can't walk, but you cannot possibly think I'm going to leave any of you here," Kai said. She could feel the tears springing out.

"I'm not going to leave you, and Jasper, and Clarke," Octavia said.

"He's right O. You should go. You'd be safe away from here," Jasper said.

"What? Jas…I can't leave you," she said, the tears going down her face.

"I need to know your safe. Octavia, I love you, and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Jasper told her. He captured her lips in his, and Bellamy looked towards Kai. He stepped forward and took Kai's face in his.

"Ditto," he said, before crushing her lips in his. He could feel the tears going down her face. She pulled away from him.

"She got a whole speech, and all I get is ditto," she said, letting out a hollow laugh. Bellamy once again pressed his lips to here.

"I'm trusting her with you and Lincoln. You both are basically my life, and if anything happened…"

"Fine."

"What?" Octavia said.

"He's right. You can't take part anymore, and we can get a head start of that village. If we reach there and make a truce beforehand, then we can bring back help and what not," Kai told her. "Octavia, I'll pack a bag with rations. Lincoln you have a couple of minutes to say by to Clarke." She sauntered out of the dropship, Bellamy walking behind her.

"That's my girl," they heard him say. Clarke rolled her eyes. She then turned to the rest.

"Come on, we're going to go see you off," Clarke said, taking Lincoln's hand, while Jasper helped Octavia walk to the side exit, where the three were leaving from. Bellamy and Kai joined them.

"This is it. Keep them safe. I may not hate you anymore, but their lives are more valuable to me than yours is," Bellamy told Lincoln. All the girls glared at him, while Lincoln just nodded. Bellamy turned to Kai and pressed his lips against hers once more. "I love you."

"I love you too," and she went through the exit. Lincoln turned to Clarke, while Octavia and Jasper shared a final kiss.

"Take care of yourself, and them," Clarke told him, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"Make sure you stay safe. You do what you need to, do not sacrifice yourself for others," Lincoln told her, and Clarke nodded, tears developing in her eyes. Lincoln pulled away and kissed her forehead. He then proceeded to pick Octavia up, after she had hugged Bellamy as well. The tears would not stop flowing in her eyes.

"Bye Bell," she said, before they disappeared through the exit. The three continued watching before Miller came up to them.

"We need you. They're approaching," he told them. They all looked outside once more, before heading towards where the rest were.

**~ours~**

"You should stop," Lincoln said, and Kai looked at him. "I know what you are thinking. You should stop. They will be fine. You need to have faith."

After what seemed like hours, they finally took a break. Lincoln set Octavia down on a log, while Kai filled up some water, that she was able to deem drinkable, in their make shift bottles.

"Everyone I care about, everyone we all care about is back there. I will not stop worrying," she told him. Lincoln just side and continued to dress Octavia's wound.

"It's poisonous," he said. Kai and Octavia exchanged a look.

"I'm guessing you don't have the antidote," Octavia said. Lincoln shook his head, and sighed. "No. You can't."

"What?" Kai asked.

"He wants to go back to his village," she said. Kai looked at him.

"They'll kill you. Not just kill you, but torture you. You can't do that," Kai said. "When I told Bellamy I'd keep Octavia safe, I mean I'd look after you too. Clarke would never forgive us if you died for us."

"I kept my own promise to Bellamy. I promised I would keep you safe, and if Octavia dies, that is _not _keeping her safe."

"Lincoln. I stabbed myself for you, but that's because I knew you'd give up the antidote. I trust you," Kai told him, looking him in the eyes. "Your village isn't the same. We can't trust them. You betrayed them for us, and if go back to them asking for help in order to save one of us, they won't take it well."

"I have to try," Lincoln said. Kai knew there was no arguing with him, and nodded.

"We are coming with you. No arguments," she said, and Lincoln nodded.

**~ours~**

"It's been too long, where the hell is he?" Kai asked. She was worried, and so was Octavia, who was going in and out of consciousness. Suddenly something rustled behind them, and Kai grabbed her knife. A Grounder walked out and Kai held up her knife.

"Lincoln sent me," he said. "He told me about the girl who is poisoned." Kai hesitated then stepped to the side and showed Octavia. The Grounder nodded, and moved towards Octavia, while Kai kept an eye on him. "My name is Nyko, Lincoln is my friend." Kai just watched him work on Octavia, and soon enough he was done, and Octavia was able to stand.

"Where is Lincoln?" Octavia asked.

"He is paying the price for helping you," he told them. Their blood chilled and heart froze.

"They got him…" Kai whispered, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, they have decided to punish him."

"No. We can't let him go. We have to go get him. He's your friend," Octavia said.

"He is being punished. Friend or not, he betrayed us for your people, and must be punished," Nyko said.

"I don't think so," Kai said, before punching Nyko, and holding a knife to his throat. "What will they give us for their camps healer?"

"Kai…" Octavia started.

"I won't hurt him, but I will get Lincoln back," Kai said, and they moved with Nyko held prisoner. They made their way towards Lincoln's camp, and stopped outside the gates where the guards were.

"GIVE US LINCOLN! We have your healer. And we will not hesitate to hurt him if you don't give us Lincoln," Octavia yelled out. The guards stood down, and suddenly the camp's door opened. Out came another Grounder.

"We will deliver Lincoln at dusk. If Nyko is not unharmed then, we will kill Lincoln in front of your eyes," said the Grounder, before going back into the camp. Kai and Octavia shared a look and moved back into the small clearing they were in before. The took some of the supplies out of the bag that Kai packed.

"Braid my hair?" Octavia asked, and Kai nodded. While braiding half of Octavia's hair, she watched Nyko, like a hawk. She was not losing Lincoln. Losing Lincoln was not an option. As the sun started to go down, they heard rustling. Kai immediately grabbed her knife, while Octavia did the same. They stood up, and Kai grabbed Nyko. It was the same Grounder from before, and behind them was Lincoln. Kai pushed Nyko forward and the Grounder did the same with Lincoln.

"You have your Healer…now leave," Kai demanded. The Grounder looked like he would do something, but he just turned to leave with Nyko behind them. Octavia was untying Lincoln's ties, when suddenly more rustling started. They all looked around, before figures sprung from the trees, attacking them. Kai immediately went to Octavia's side and tried to find Lincoln. Suddenly Octavia fell unconscious next to her, and as she fell, all she saw was Lincoln being dragged away.

"Lincoln!" she exclaimed, as loudly as she could, before darkness took over her vision.

**DUN. DUN. DUN. Well there ya go. Next chapter will be up soon, and we actually only have 3 MORE CHAPTERS. DAMN. God. Time flies when you're having fun. Anyway, do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	10. The Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 10: The Reunions~**

"We need to find more people," Kai said. "I need to know if they are alive."

"I agree. Come on, let's go," Octavia said. Once they had woken up, and found that Lincoln was missing, they had both pretty much broken down into tears. But they then realised that crying wasn't their best option, so they decided to steal any weapons that were left behind and find more of their people. Octavia's hair had been half-up, half down, and the top half was braided, while Kai had pulled her hair into a loose bun. As they trekked through the forest, they heard cries and spears flying through the air.

"Wait…is that…Finn?" Octavia cried.

"The horn Octavia, the horn," Kai called, as she ran ahead. Octavia sounded the horn, and the trees rustled as the spears stopped flying. Kai ran through the trees and saw Finn and Murphy pulling a rope, while Monroe was grabbing at her leg. "Octavia, take care of Monroe." At the sound of her voice both Finn and Murphy turned around and were surprised. Kai ran forward and grabbed the rope. They pulled and pulled.

"Monroe, grab the rope!" Finn cried, and both Octavia and Monroe grabbed the rope. As the heaved the rope up, they finally saw two heads leaning over the edge, and Kai's heartbeat quickened as she saw the unruly curls appear. She then turned to see another girl, covered in blood, and watched as she fell onto Finn.

"We have to take cover from the fog," Bellamy said, before looking up. As he stood up, his heart got caught in his throat. "Kai…" Before anything else could be done, he took a step forward and she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and holding him as tight as he was clinging to her. "You're safe. Oh my god."

"So are you. Oh god Bellamy," Kai said, into his jacket. She pulled away, and he pressed his lips to hers. She pressed hers back.

"Sister here…not dead too," Octavia said, and as they pulled away, they saw she was smiling too. Bellamy let go of Kai and engulfed Octavia in a hug.

"Thank god," he said. Kai turned towards Monroe, and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you," Kai said.

"I missed you too, girly. Can't wait to be tent mates again," Monroe said, while laughing.

"Not going to happen, Monroe," Bellamy said, from where he was standing next to Octavia, and everyone laughed. Kai then turned to Finn, and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Glad to see you Spacewalker," she said.

"You too," he said. She then turned to Murphy, and took a step towards him. He flinched.

"I'm not going to hit you, asshole. As pissed as I am at you for trying to kill me, I'm actually glad to see you," Kai said, rolling her eyes, and took her knife to cut his ties.

"I knew you liked me, deep inside that heart of yours," Murphy smirked, and Kai just wrapped her arms around him. He was hesitant at first, but then hugged her back in the end. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Okay hands off her now," Bellamy barked at Murphy, causing everyone else to roll their eyes. "We better head back."

"Wait…where's Clarke?" Octavia asked. They all shook their heads, and a deep sadness settled in Kai's stomach. No Lincoln, and no Clarke. "Jasper…Monty…Miller?" But the looks on their faces told them everything. "No Jasper?"

"I'm sorry O," Bellamy said. Kai could see the tears developing in Octavia's eyes. She could feel her own tears developing.

"Where are they?" Kai asked.

"We don't know. They weren't at the dropship," Bellamy said, sighing. Kai felt sick, both her best friends were missing.

"Let's go back to camp," Finn said, and Kai nodded. She and Murphy helped support Monroe, while Octavia and Bellamy helped support the other girl, Mel. As they made their way towards Camp Jaha, it was silent, but honestly it was comforting. Octavia and Kai looked in awe while they approached the camp. As they made it through the gates, the were disheartened by the sight of the guards. They went into the camp, and were approached by Abby Griffin. Abby took Mel and Monroe to the med tent, and before anything else could be said, there was a flash of blonde in Bellamy's arms. Octavia and Kai exchanged looks, and smirks.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see," Octavia commented, and they could hear Bellamy's smirk. Clarke pulled away from Bellamy and took turns to hug the rest of them.

"I'm glad you're okay," Octavia said.

"You too," Clarke responded pulling away. Kai saw Raven approach, her leg hurt. Kai hugged her tight.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"You too," Raven replied.

"How many with you?" Bellamy asked. The smile from Clarke's face dropped.

"None," she said, and everyone's mood dimmed. Clarke looked around. "Where's Lincoln?" Octavia and Kai shared a look, and felt their blood go cold when everyone looked at them.

"He was taken…" Kai said, and they could literally hear Clarke's heart breaking. "I'm so sorry Clarke. I did everything I could to stop it. But they took him…" She could feel Bellamy's hand on her back, while her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault…who took him?" she asked.

"The reapers." They all looked at each other. They had stories, but had never encountered any, well till now.

"We should all rest," Finn said. They all nodded and made their way to the dropship. Once they entered they sat down and exchanged stories about what had happened. By the end of 'story time' a few of them were in tears.

"I think I need to lay down," Kai said, feeling sick.

"You look really pale. So do you," Clarke said, looking at Octavia, with concern. "You both need to rest." They girls nodded, and Clarke told her mother to give them quick check-ups. Once they had been checked over, and were sent to rest. Octavia rested in Clarke's tent, while Kai was in Bellamy's tent, like he said she would be. She had laid down, when she felt a warm hand around her waist.

"Should you be resting?" she said, snuggling back into Bellamy's chest.

"My girlfriend just returned to me. I'm hell bent on spending every single moment with her, even if it is sleeping," Bellamy mumbled into her shoulder. Kai just sighed and turned herself around, to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's my fault Bell. I shouldn't have let him go to his village. He's been taken, and probably being tortured, and it's all my fault," Kai said.

"You did what you had, don't you dare blame yourself for this," he told her.

"I just wish…I wish I tried harder. He's done so much for us."

"You fucking stabbed yourself for him." Kai just laughed, and snuggled into his chest further. "If you move any closer, we may literally become one." This caused Kai to move away, and hit his chest, Bellamy laughed as he pulled her back in and kissed her forehead. "Just sleep."

**~ours~**

"I need to look for him, Mom!" Clarke argued. They all had gathered to discuss looking for Lincoln, then Abby had walked in on their little meeting.

"You are not leaving this camp. I just got you back," Abby cried.

"I need him mom. More than anything," Clarke cried back.

"My word is final," Abby said, and exited the tent, not before talking to the guard. "No one leaves this camp." The guard nodded. Clarke turned to the rest.

"We're going to need guns," she said, and Bellamy nodded. Not more than 15 minutes later, they had met up near a side.

"Okay, shut it down Wick," Raven said into the radio, Finn, helping her stand properly. Kai, Murphy, Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia headed out of the camp. As they walked, and delved into the forest more, Kai remembered what had happened. As they approached the clearing, Kai felt sick.

"This is where it happened. This is where they took him," Kai said, her voice breaking. Surprisingly it was Murphy who put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bellamy looked at this.

"We should split up," he said.

"Kai, Murphy and I will go this way," Clarke said. Bellamy went to argue.

"Good idea, you two go that way," Kai said. Octavia nodded and dragged Bellamy away. As the other three continued walking, Kai looked to Murphy. "Why are you trying to get him to kill you?"

"It's fun seeing him worked up. He acts like he owns you," Murphy said.

"He loves me," Kai argued.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say doll," he said, walking ahead. Kai rolled her eyes and followed him.

**~ours~**

"Where are we?" asked Murphy.

"I feel like we're pretty close to the dropship," Clarke said. Suddenly they heard something from their left. They brought out their guns and walked towards the noise. When they got to the source of the noise, they saw a bunker.

"I'll open it, keep your guns up," Murphy said. He pulled the door open and they stepped into the darkness. They saw a figure, and mover closer.

"Lincoln…" Clarke whispered. Suddenly the figure jumped up, and went to attack Clarke, but Murphy pushed him back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed. Lincoln jumped forward again, but Clarke shot him in the leg. Both Murphy and Kai looked at Clarke, while Lincoln fell to the ground.

"They did something to him…" Clarke said. Lincoln tried to get up again, but Murphy just knocked him out. Both the girls looked at him.

"What? He may have attacked us again," Murphy said.

"Let's take him to the dropship," Kai said. "We can keep him there."

"Bellamy is so not going to like this," Murphy muttered.

"When does Bellamy like anything?" Clarke asked, moving forward to pick Lincoln up. Kai and Murphy went to help. "I'll tell him. You guys take Lincoln to the dropship, I'll go talk to him and the people at Camp." The other two nodded. Once they went to go their separate ways, Murphy said one last thing to Clarke.

"He's going to be pissed that you left his girlfriend with me," Murphy smirked, and Kai reached over Lincoln to slap the back of his head. Clarke laughed and continued walking.

"What? You know that's the first thing he'll say," he grumbled.

**OOOOH! ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! WHAT? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this :)**


	11. The Healers

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. Second last chapter. I hope I don't die after this… I still have to write the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, so yeah…sad life for me.**

**~Chapter 11: The Healers~**

"Where the hell are Kai and Murphy?" Bellamy asked. "Did you leave them alone? Together?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Murphy," Clarke muttered under her breath. "You need to come with me now."

"What the hell Clarke?" Bellamy commented, but Clarke just grabbed his hand, and dragged her with him.

"You'll understand once we get there," she said. "We need to go the dropship."

"Clarke, are they both alone? Together," Bellamy demanded as they made their way to the dropship.

"For god's sake Bellamy. Trust the girl. She won't do anything, and all Murphy has done since we found him has helped us, so trust him too," Clarke told him.

**~ours~**

"Tie him up before he wakes up," Kai said, grabbing one of the ropes. Murphy quickly grabbed the other one and tied it around Lincoln's right wrist, while Kai did the same on the left. As soon as they tied him up, Lincoln woke up and he moved forward. "TIE IT TIGHTER!" Murphy pushed Lincoln back, while Kai was tying it tighter. Kai then tried to make Lincoln calm down. "LINCOLN! STOP! CALM DOWN! LINCOLN!" But the one Murphy was tying, wasn't tight enough and Lincoln got out of it. He took a swing at Kai.

"KAI!" Murphy exclaimed. Murphy punched Lincoln in the face, once again knocking him out, and tied his wrist much tighter. He then bent down to Kai's level and took her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, but Murphy could see the blood shining in the little light that was there.

"You're bleeding," he said lamely. He tore a bit of his shirt off and put it against her forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled a voice, and they both turned to see Bellamy standing there, raging. Murphy quickly moved away from Kai.

"This is _NOT _what it looks like," he said. "She was bleeding."

"You better back off Murphy, before I put a bullet in you," Bellamy threated, and Murphy just put his hands up to surrender.

"Bellamy! Stop it! Don't you trust me?" Kai exclaimed, trying to stand up. Clarke immediately went to her side.

"What the hell happened?" Clarke asked, examining Kai's wound.

"He woke up just as we were tying him up, and attacked her," Murphy told Clarke.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy demanded, and Murphy pointed to Lincoln. "Is that…?"

"Yup. The reapers took him," Kai said. "They did something to him."

"How do we fix him?" Bellamy asked.

"I think there's a poison in him, but we have to worry about that later. I need to get the bullet out of his leg first," Clarke said, going into doctor mode. She got the supplies that she had out and started to work on his leg. Suddenly she could feel him start to move. "HOLD HIM!" Immediately Bellamy, Kai and Murphy were holding Lincoln, while Clarke removed the bullet and tended to his wound. "TIGHTER! He's moving too much!" When she finally put a bandage on his leg, and sprung up. She grabbed her face in her hands. "Lincoln, stop. Please, stop, it's me. It's Clarke. I'm back, and I'm never going to leave." He seemed to calm down a little. Clarke then decided to go down, and everyone followed her down.

"We need to get something to snap him out of it," Kai said. "Something to get the poison out of his system."

"We could try poisoning him," Clarke said, and they all stared at her like she was crazy. "If he has poison in him, we need to make him spit it out, and if we give him more poison he'll have to spit it out. We have to try."

"Fine, I'll go with to get the poison," Murphy said. "We'll these to talk about Bellamy's insecurity."

"Murphy," Bellamy growled, but Kai pushed him back.

"Good idea," Kai said. Clarke just nodded and grabbed Murphy's hand. Kai turned on Bellamy. "What. The. Hell. Do you really not trust me enough to be alone with Murphy?"

"Kai…" Bellamy started off.

"You know what. I don't even want to talk to you right now. I'm going to make sure Lincoln's okay," she said, going up back to Lincoln. Bellamy sighed and followed her up. "I think he's resting."

"Good," Bellamy said, and he grabbed her and spun her around. He pressed his lips to hers, passion spreading throughout their bodies. He then pulled away. "I'm insecure because I don't deserve someone as pure as you. I can't believe someone like you loves someone like me. I'm broken, and scarred, and you're pure. "

"Bellamy…you're an idiot. I love you for you. You may be scarred and broken, but you're as close to perfect as I want. I don't want anyone but you. You have a beautiful heart, and all you do is protect everyone around you. Look at you, you hated Lincoln, and now you're doing what you can to help," Kai said to him.

"I love you too," Bellamy sighed, but any further confessing was interrupted by Lincoln waking up. Kai and Bellamy immediately held him back.

"Lincoln! Stop! Listen to me Lincoln. It's me Kai," Kai said, trying to reason with him. Thankfully Murphy and Clarke decided to return with Abby Griffin behind her. Abby's eyes widened in horror when she saw Lincoln.

"What the hell is going on Clarke?" Abby demanded.

"We want to feed him with the poison, so that he will spit the poison out," Clarke said. "Hold his head back." Murphy did what she said, and Clarke dribbled some of the poison in his mouth. Suddenly Lincoln's head snapped forward and he spat the poison out. He just kept on coughing, soon enough blood was coming on. "Oh god."

"No, this is good. I think it's all coming out. The infected blood, everything," Abby said.

"What if it's too much?" Clarke asks. They untied his hands and laid him on the floor, once he had finished coughing. "Lincoln, can you hear me?" He groaned a little, and Clarke took his face in her hands. "Lincoln, can you hear me? It's me, Clarke. Please, be okay, be alive. Lincoln!"

"Wait…is he still breathing…? Clarke!" Kai asked, dropping to her knees in front of Lincoln. Clarke's sobs grew louder. Kai pressed her fingers to his neck, and couldn't feel a pulse. "THERE'S NO PULSE!"

"NO! NO! LINCOLN! PLEASE! NO!" Clarke sobbed. She pressed her face into a crook of his hands, and Kai could feel herself crying and shaking. Bellamy's arms wrapped around her. "NO! PLEASE! LINCOLN! WAKE UP!" Clarke pressed her lips to Lincoln's.

"Clarke don't! The poison could onto your lips," Abby cried. "You could die."

"Without him I am dead," Clarke cried. "Please, Lincoln, please wake up. I love you, and I can't do this without you. Please, Lincoln."

"I have an idea, move," Abby said, making Kai and Bellamy move to one side. She took one of the guards weapons and shocked Lincoln. Everyone just stared at her.

"Once more," Clarke croaked out. Abby did it again, and after a few second Lincoln let out a shaky breath.

"Oh my god. Lincoln. Oh my god," Clarke cried. She took his face in her hands again.

"Cl…Clarke," he croaked out.

"Oh Lincoln. Oh my god. I thought I'd lost you, oh thank god," Clarke cried, pressing her face into his chest.

"Kai…Octavia," he croaked out again.

"Hey, we're fine. We're here. You're back with us," Kai said, smiling slightly. Lincoln turned back to Clarke. He studied her face.

"You are hurt," he commented.

"A lot has happened, but that's not important. We're going to take you back to camp, and you need to rest. You have to get all the poison out of your system," Clarke said.

"Yours too," Abby reminded her.

"You have poison in you," Lincoln asked.

"I may have kissed you while you were 'dead'," Clarke muttered.

"Clare, why do you…" Lincoln sighed.

"You were dead, okay? I didn't care if I died. There was no point of me being alive if you were dead," Clarke said, tears threating to spill again. Lincoln gripped her hand in his.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Bellamy said, and Murphy, Kai and he went down. Abby hesitated by also went down.

"You will never risk your life for me again. You are needed by your people," Lincoln said.

"And you are needed by me," Clarke fought.

"Clarke, I love you, with all my heart, but I refuse to take you away from your people."

"I love you too, but I won't have a heart you love you with if you die. If you die, my heart dies with you, get it?"

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Lincoln sighed, Clarke let out a small laugh.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp," Clarke said, helping him get up. "Bellamy, Murphy!" The two climbed up and took over from her. Kai and Clarke walked behind them, while Abby led the way. Their situation was slowly improving.

**~ours~**

"Abby you need to let her be!" Raven exclaimed. It was the fourth time that week that she, Kai, Bellamy, and Abby were having this argument.

"She's barely an adult, she has no clue what love is!" Abby argued back.

"With all respect Dr. Griffin, Clarke has survived _six _months without you and just as to support her. Lincoln is a _huge _reason as to why she's alive. They've risked their lives for each other many times. They would do anything for each other. She allowed me to _torture _him to get an antidote, and he _forgave_ her. His people almost_ killed_ her, and all she did was _embrace_ him when she escaped. If that's not love, I'm not sure what is," Bellamy said. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Kai's heart swelled up, and she kissed him with all the passion she had. When she pulled away she was beaming.

"I think that' the most romantic thing you've ever said, and it wasn't even directed to me," Kai said. The others laughed, while Abby just grimaced.

"She's just a child…" Abby whispered.

"She stopped being a child the day you sent her down here to die," Raven told her. Abby just sighed.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" she said. They all nodded. "And he really loves her."

"He went against his _entire _village for her. Yeah, he loves her," Kai said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Abby said, pursing her lips. And before anything else could be said, she headed out of the door.

"I think it may have finally ended," Bellamy said. "Come on, let's go find the rest." The three of them headed out and joined Murphy, Octavia, Monroe and Finn by the fire.

"I think Abby is finally going approve of Lincoln," Raven said.

"Oh god, finally. I don't think either Clarke or I could stand another Griffin Women argument," Monroe groaned. "I mean I love Clarke and all, but I seriously cannot stand their arguments." Kai just raised her hand up for a high five that Monroe gave gratefully. They were then joined by Clarke and Lincoln.

"It's good to see you finally walking around," Octavia said, as the couple sat next to them.

"It is good to be walking around," Lincoln responded. Lincoln still hadn't been fully accepted by the Ark's people, but they didn't care. He was accepted by them and that's all that mattered.

"Ugh, this is so unfair. You all get your boyfriends, and I'm here just waiting for Jasper," Octavia said. Kai felt herself stiffen up.

"We all are, Tav," Kai said.

"But we will get them back. No matter what," Clarke said.

"We're going to bring them _all _back," Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around Kai tighter. They would get them back, no matter what.

**Okay. Last chapter next. It's happening. I'm already having withdrawal symptoms. Please leave your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
